Maybe
by kala-kimipeli
Summary: A life of 'maybe'. It was no way to live . Sent to a boarding school in Hong Kong. Maybe if she agreed to run away with him... she would live
1. Default Chapter

Maybe

I let the water drip down my face and body, washing away all my troubles. Of course, they would come back. Maybe if I stayed in here long enough, I would forget... everything. Many options like that cursed through my head. Though in reality, the water would get to cold to stay in or I would starve. If i got out now I would cry. And i only like crying in the shower. Of course I already cried as much as my eyes would let me. It was a shame, the way this crying came about. My life was hell. I had no meaning. I had no friends. I had no parents. I had no life.

I had a step-mother. I had lots of money. I had a mansion. I had everything any kid would want. But it was all fake. And I knew it. I was a rich bitch and I could do nothing about it. I skipped school. I ran away from home for days on end until I didn't want to starve anymore or the cops found me. It did nothing for me. Maybe if next time i really ran away. Packed up as much food and money i could without being noticed and steal one of my step-mothers cars and leave. But then again, I'm thinking the impossible. I disliked my step-mother. She killed my father to get his money but she kept me. God knows why. All my money was with my father. And she got it. Maybe she kept me to look innocent. Sure kill the father keep the kid and she's home free.

I regretted my decision, but I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked into my room, in search for my pyjamas. Hard as it was, I tried to ignore the swivelling camera that followed my every move. Whoever came up with the idea of surveillance cameras should die. Yes I was under surveillance. I had tried too many times to run away through my bedroom window. That's alright. I had other ways. Although they would work better if I wasn't driven everywhere I went. The best way was usually in between school. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow. See where that gets me.

Getting into bed, I let my still damp hair wet the pillow. I played with my golden brown hair. How I wished to be normal. Parents and all. No ugly step-mother to get in the way… My thoughts trailed off, my body welcoming sleep.

School. How I hated school. I was always alone. No one to talk to. Everyone just stared. ' Wow. Look at the rich brat now. Not so high and mighty now is she.' Like I ever wanted to be. To everyone in the school, I was some sort of competition. Pfft. Like I was competing for anything. If there did just happen to be 'anything', it would be high school drop out. Who would be first. All of the school, or lonely rich girl. No bets. Just guesses.

I walked through the hallways. My destination: locker. Why? To get my reading book and skip the rest of the day. Obviously trying to find somewhere I could run to for a while. Of course that wouldn't happen without running into the ever so respectable Asuka Miharu. In other words the one person who dared push me around and is able to get away with it. Except she doesn't push. She talks. Maybe I would get lucky today. Highly unlikely. It's like she has nothing better to do than keep tabs on me all day.

Speak of the devil.

As usual, she smelled of over sprayed perfume, her clothes barely fit her body and her black hair was too shiny for its own good. She's lucky I don't have anything breakable today. I think she still has that scar on the back of her head from when I chucked a beer bottle at her head.

" Well, well. Little rich girl skipping again? Oh too bad. Someone's going to have to call your mommy." Her annoying voice said.

How lame

" Oh too bad you don't have anyone to tease. Except maybe Bambi over there." I mocked. Poor guy. I think I beat him up at one point.

"Listen Kinomoto. If your not careful, your going to get your self killed."

" Really? You going to send Bambi and his little rabbit friends after me?"

She can't do it. And she knows it. I've kicked her ass too many times, including her little posse. All she has is verbal abuse. Not that it works.

"Watch it. One day I will kill you Kinomoto."

" You going to verbalize me to death?"

That got her angry. Don't know why. But it did. Maybe she'll finally leave….

" Everyone!" she turned from me " I swear one day I will be the one to end Kinomoto Sakura's life!" She turned back to me. " Without fail."

…… Or she could announce to the school that she will be the one to kill me…. that's interesting.

" I'll see you later Kinomoto." Asuka said smugly.

I doubt it. I'll be out of here before next class. I bet she felt really proud of herself. And she should. She just showed me up… I'll get her back later.

After successfully retrieving my book, I headed for the school exit. Interestingly enough, something caught my eye. A boy. Standing outside a window. His back facing me. Why was this interesting? Because, sticking out from the back of his pants, was a gun. Handy as they were for certain situations, I was sure to find out tomorrow that there was a gun happy boy at school. Lucky for me, I was leaving. Probably wouldn't go back either. School was of no use to me and never will be.

I kept walking, seeing as it was no use to just stand and stare. Getting out of school was one thing. Getting around my so called 'protectors' that stood outside waiting for me, was another challenge. I've done it before, just remembering how I did it was not so easy.

Ok so… out of the doors, guys see me, say I was kicked out of school for the day so take me home, once they turn around I snatch the keys out of one guys back pocket ( disgusting but I had to do it if I wanted to get away) , get into the car and drive away.

Great.. I got my plan. Walking through the doors, I saw the two men that 'accompanied' me everywhere ( John and Meika). Meika was talking with someone on his little handy cell phone, while John stood idly by. Perfect. I walked towards them. I was just close enough to hear someone on the other end of the phone talking very loudly. Kassandra. My step- mother.

" Ok. We'll be there in a while." I heard Meika say. Clicking the phone off, he looked at me. He almost looked surprised… of course who wouldn't when your supposed to be in school.

" Miss Sakura. Kassandra had asked that you come home. We must go now." Meika said.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"She has something very important to tell you." He grinned

Damn it.. He grinned.

Grinning was bad. Grinning was very bad. It's insanity driving anything to run in front of a car to get away from it. Grinning put together with evil step-mothers henchmen, was insanity running you over.

John and Meika advanced towards me. Could I get away? Of course not. Two ugly, strong men against a single girl. What are the odds? If I had to take a very educated guess, I would say me. Now back to reality I would say ugly strong men. Maybe if I booked it back into the school? Nuh uh. I was cornered. Mot even bothering to gently usher me into the car, they shoved me in and locked the door.

If this had something to do with the car I crashed last week, then they were over reacting. Besides the car sucked anyways. But I highly doubted that, that is what Cassandra had in mind.

Alright. So this is my first fan fiction ever. I'm not the best writer in the world but I'm trying this out. My name is Janey and I just have a few simple things to ask of you

1. Please no flames, they suck

2. If you don't like it don't read it because its useless to review anything that says " I don't like it. This story sucks blah blah blah."

3. R&r if you do like it and give me ideas if you have some

Thank you!

Luv Janey


	2. Chapter 2

She thought I was crazy. Cassandra really thought I was crazy. I mean sure I had bitten a few people because they pissed me off, and I just happened to punch out a few windows in the house that cost Cassandra a lot of money…. But that was no reason to send me to boarding school! She was trying to kill me. But then again what did I have here? Lets make a long list of it….

…………. And that's the end.

If she was trying to do something for me, then she had an odd way of doing it.

I stood in my room where Cassandra decided to 'break the news'. Maybe I could climb out the window even if the camera saw me…. Nope. Its conveniently locked. If Cassandra wants me to do something, she really knows how to make me do it. If this room wasn't sound proof, I'd let her know what I thought of her. But failing to see the point in standing here waiting for something remotely exciting to happen, I started to get packed. There was nothing special in my closet. Just black t-shirts and tank tops. Black (and if you take a real good look, blue) jeans. Stuffing them into my duffle bag, I tossed it across the room so it sat in front of the door.

Then, something happened… something that never happened. It was almost non existent that it never happened.

My cell phone rang….

Maybe it was Asuka… but how the hell would she get my cell number?

Maybe Cassandra didn't want things chucked at her by coming into my room and talking to me again…. She doesn't even know I have a cell phone

Maybe it was a distant relative that I told my cell number to and are calling to save me…. I don't have distant relatives

Who the hell would call. The cell phone company?

It kept ringing.

Its still ringing.

I was scared. Of what? The cell phone. Why? It was ringing.

I wanted to pick it up, but no… my hand wouldn't let me. Maybe if I just left it whoever was there would go away. Doubt it. Its still ringing. Its been 5 minutes. And I'm frozen to the spot.

Maybe I was hearing things. No the vibrator on the phone kept it moving.

Maybe I should just pick it up.

Finally forcing myself to answer the phone my voice came out with a tiny squeak that sounded like a "Hello?"

No one answered. Maybe they hung up. I looked at the phone. Why was no one talking back? Maybe it was just a prankster calling random numbers. I hoped so. I hoped they wouldn't call back just for another round of 'confuse the person'.

It felt like forever. Getting to the air port and getting on the plane was like a joy trip through the Sahara desert. And the kicker was that I was attached to Meika. No not like Siamese twin attached. No not like emotionally attached.

Handcuffed

Yes. I was handcuffed to Meika whom could not either stop grinning or takes his eyes off of me. Petifile. John on the other hand (no he is not handcuffed to my other hand.) could not keep himself out of the washroom. Yes he hates flying. I actually would have had the tiniest bit of sympathy for him…. But I was having to much fun watching his face go green and bug eyed every time he sat back down on his seat.

When I got bored of watching John , I looked at other people in the plane. There was one kid sitting in front of us. He wore all black. His long black hair was spiked down. He had a lip ring, a nose ring, and a eyebrow ring, all on the same side of his face. If I had to guess, he was going to the same place as me…. If he wasn't cuddling with a girl who was quite the opposite from him. Strawberry blonde hair, hazel green eyes and pale freckled skin. She wore pink and green. If I had to guess the two love birds were on a vacation… a 'no parents allowed' vacation.

After inspecting them I moved to the row beside us. An old woman looking quite happy with her knitting of a pair of blue socks. If I had to guess, she was going to be either a grandparent or a great grandparent sometime soon. Poor kid…. That material itches like crazy.

Now, if I had to guess, we were landing soon. Thank god. Well not really cause I'm not going anywhere special.

There it was. Tie Diamond School. They forgot 'Boarding'. Unless this was a Rehab school in disguise. Damn Cassandra to hell if it was.

A very plumb lady led me to the office. "Wait here." her plumpish voice said.

Okay I'll wait… if there was vandalizing opportunities involved. This school hadn't seen one spray can. I could change that.

"Kinomoto?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to find the most unattractive man I think I'd ever seen. He was tall and thin. Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His face looked like a bull on a good day. "Come with me."

We sat in a office that was more like a gym itself. "Will you sit please?" The guy asked… more like demanded. "Sakura is it?"

If you know my last name you should know my first name… idiot.

"I'm Mr. Kazall."

Nice to meet you Mr. Kazall

" I would just like to go over some rules before you are shown to your room."

Knock yourself out.

" This school is basically like any other school, but we take extra precautions."

Like what? You want to save me or the window?… Were there even any windows?

" First you are to go to every class you are assigned."

Or what?

" If you do not, you shall be given in room suspension."

Wow, that's going to do lots. Be in the room where I can eat and sleep all day… cant wait.

" Second, you are to stay half an hour after each meal that you eat in the cafeteria."

What, do you think I'm anorexic?

" Its only to be sure that you do not abuse eating habits."

Oh so I don't get food in my room.

I blanked out from whatever he said after that. It wasn't really worth listening to anyways.

"Now, you will go with Ms. Sawney. She will show you to your room."

Ok. Goodbye Mr. Kazall. Hope you have fun… basterd.

By the way Ms. Sawney walked I could tell she never saw her knees. She wobbled down the halls in search for my room. I was surprised she didn't break a sweat by the time we got there.

She stood in front of an oak door. I guess this is it. I walk past the fat lard and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Maybe I was wrong in my evaluation of the room… but there were four beds.

Let me say that again. Four.

Why? I had no clue. Could I possibly ask the girl hiding behind a book? Of course not. I wasn't going to talk to any one. I wont have time to get to know anyone. I was planning my great escape.

"You the new girl?"

Ok. Book worm just broke rule number one.

"Yeah."

She looked up from her book. She had waist length black hair. Amethyst eyes stared right at me…. She was scary.

So, thats the end of chapter 2.Im going away to Chesterton something. Maybe some of you know where Im talking about. oh 1 more thing to add to my little list that was on the first chapter that i forgot to say

Have a good day!

luv Janey


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. This was fun. I was sitting on my bed bookworm girl said was mine. It was pretty comfortable bed. If you take away all the lumps and springs sticking in my back and the squeakiness whenever you moved. Maybe bookworm girl switched her bed with the one I had before. Bookworm girl was kind of weird. She always had a video camera with her but I didn't see her tape anything yet. I think she might have told me her name was Tomoyo. And I think I might have told her my name back. Still not to good. If I wanted to get out without any stragglers then my communication to other people shouldn't happen.

Bookworm girl told me about the school. What teachers to take your anger out on because they were weak. What classes to skip. Stuff like that. Now if only I could use that information to get out. Doubt it. If anything it'll be a free ride to Mr. Kazall's office. Woo hoo. Cant wait to see him again…..

There was a knock on the door. Why? Cause someone was there waiting patiently to get in. Maybe it was Ms. Sawney again. Maybe it was the pizza guy. Or maybe Tomoyo was going to answer the door. No not talk to the door that mysteriously knocked. Answer the person on the other side of the door.

There goes Tomoyo. Reaching for the doorknob. Swinging the door open.

What do you know. Its just another guy…… guy?

Why would a guy be here? Maybe he was delivering pizza. Maybe I was just overreacting to the fact that a boy was now sitting on the bed opposite to me and staring at me. His dark blue eyes kind of scored me. Why would I be overreacting? Because I hate boys. Boys have been the worst thing in my life. Well after Cassandra of course. Boys cheat and lie and are just plain stupid.

"Is this the new girl?" 'Guy" asked.

Is that the famous question around here?

"Yeah" Tomoyo answered for me.

I loved it that they were talking about be right in front of me like I wasn't even here. Yes they went through the whole song and dance of "her name is Kinomoto Sakura." "she came from Japan." "She's in for craziness."

Yes they too thought I was crazy. Figures.

"Hey. Kinomoto."

"What?"

"This is Eriol."

So 'Guy' had a name.

"Hey."

"Hey." Eriol said back.

Now what? I met 'Guy' and I already hate him. Poor 'Guy'. Too bad for him.

Now this was interesting. The rooms are co-ed….. How did I find this out? Eriol stayed here. And guess what? We had another visitor. Lancelot. No its not his real name but you would wonder because the way he came in all high and mighty through the door…..

His name was Takashi. Did they not have last names here? Maybe that's why they were so interested in me. Because I had a last name.

I didn't sleep very well. It was either the bed or Takashi's snoring. I got up to get some water. Yes we have bottled water but still no food. I didn't eat last night so I was pretty hungry. Maybe I could become a cannibal and eat Eriol.

I took a big drink of the water and stood against the wall. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. I couldn't help but think about one very annoying thought. Funny enough it was about a boy. Gabriel. This might be hard to believe coming from me but we were once a couple. He had shaggy blonde hair and aqua blue eyes.

We were together for a long time. Almost two years. But he left me. For good…. He died. We were out in the park. It was late at night. We sat on a bench. Blood covered both of us. I cried until morning. He was shot. He saved me. And for that I hated him. Why did I hate him? Because it should have been me that died. The bullet was aimed at me. Gabriel got in the way.

He was shot by a random gang walking around the park. I guessed they had never shot anyone before because they booked it out of the park. Maybe they were just trying to scare us.

I felt water come to my eyes. No I wouldn't cry. That was the past. I was over it. I hated Gabriel. And that's the end of it.

Yeah. First class the day….cant wait to see what's going to happen….

"So class. Today is stress management day!"

Yippee!….

"How do you handle your stress?"

Imagining you in lock down.

"What can you do about it?"

Run you over. Very slowly

"Can your friends help?"

To do what? Run you over?

"Can your teachers help?"

As long as I don't bite them again.

"You could go to the counsellors."

If they kept secrets and disinfectant.

"How about you Sakura? What would you do?"

"Nothing that involved sane people."

This was getting boring. I saw the weird look my teacher Mrs. Misku gave me.

That's alright… I really didn't care.

The only thing that mostly worried me was a boy that sat next to me in the desk. He was staring at me. Kind of how Meika would. It was disgusting. There wasn't even that much to look at. I had black jeans on and a black shirt. I could only guess what he was thinking was underneath the clothes.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled to get my attention that I did not want to give.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Peachy."

"That's good. Hey do you want to come to the Groves with me and Eriol?"

"Uhh sure."

What, was the Groves the ever so special hangout place where they threw beer cans at people for fun?

When we got to the end of a long corridor, Eriol was leaning against the wall his back facing us.

"You ready Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol didn't answer. Instead he bent down to the floor. He was tugging at something. Then without warning the wall shifted up about a foot….

What was Eriol doing? Lifting a wall. Why? I couldn't tell.

Tomoyo disappeared behind the wall. Ok… now what? Maybe I have to go in. Maybe Eriol and Tomoyo will leave me behind.

"You going in in?" Eriol asked

"Where does it go?"

"If you get in you'll see."

"This isn't a trick to try and rape me is it?"

"Of course not. No ones stupid enough to try that. And besides Tomoyo is here."

"Fine.."

I stepped towards the wall. Why? I was interested. Why was I interested? Cause it could be my free ride out.

Ok third chapter down. I know in the last 2 chapter i made Kassandra to Cassandra. Honest mistake as Lyra Sakura pointed out. But it was supposed to be Cassandra instead of Kassandra. Its ok though cause you wont hear much of Cassandra.

Luv Janey


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost like a valley. A small valley. But a valley non the less. It was almost like a skate park, but made out of dirt and grass. The sun was bright. I was nailed to the spot…. This could be my freedom. This is my freedom.

"Hey. Kinomoto. You know how to skate?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah."

"Then grab a board and lets go!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting out of here."

"Your going back to the school?"

"No. I'm walking away from the school so I don't have to come here."

Why wouldn't they have thought of this first?

"But you cant. There's no way out."

"I am out."

"No. Your still on school grounds. Outside of this place is guarded. There is no other way of getting out besides the front door."

What? No way. I'm outside of the school. There cant be no other way out.

"I'm going." I say simply. I start walking away from Tomoyo before she can answer. Just in case I happened to find a non rocky trail out of there, I grabbed a board.

The board was useless. It was all forest and rock. It was left behind broken in half when I decided to brake it in frustration. I managed to get a long cut under my left eye. Stupid board. That's the last time I trust a skate board to brake nicely.

I finally came to a small clearing. Looked safe. I couldn't hear anything except the light breeze. Should I step out into the open? Of course not. There could be many things waiting for me. Am I going to do it anyways? Of course I am. Maybe if I get caught I'll see how these people work. Get a better insight of how not to get caught.

There was a light noise behind me…..

Can I say that again… a light noise behind me.

I could only guess what it was or how many of it was there. Maybe it was a squirrel…. Pretty brave squirrel to come this close to me

Maybe it was just a falling stick or leaf…. Doubt it. I wouldn't have heard a thing.

Maybe its already gone

Maybe I should just turn around and see what it is.

Once again forcing myself to do something that I would not do under normal circumstances, I turned around. Funny thing was… there was no one there. Well at least not until I turned back around to walk into the clearing.

"Well, well. I have never seen a new one try to escape so fast." said a boys voice. My eyes were glued shut. I couldn't look. No way in hell was I looking. If I had to guess, it was a tall guy, big build, and was out to get me.

"I didn't even get this far my first time. Eriol and Tomoyo must have shown you the Groves."

Huh? Was this another kid who was trying to escape just like me?

I opened my eyes a little bit to see who this person was. He was about my height. Messy brown hair. Amber eyes.

Gabriel.

Why does he remind me of Gabriel?

"You know what'll happen if you get caught? No. You probably don't."

Come to think of it he acts and talks like Gabriel as well. No. No. He is not Gabriel. He is nothing like him. I hate Gabriel. I hate this boy.

"Leave me alone." I bit out.

" Now why would I do that?"

You little bugger.

"Because I am trying to get away and it would go a whole lot faster if you weren't here."

"Oh I see. Have fun with that cause you know once you are seen they will bring you down very fast."

"With what? Stuffed toys?"

"Tranquilizers."

He was serious. No way in hell was he serious. He couldn't be. That's cruelty.

"How do I know your not lying."

" Go and find out if you want to. You be out for a few days so I'll make sure to come and visit you."

He pushed pas me, walking back the way I came.

"Wait."

Why did I just do that? I had a plan. The guy might kill me after but if it proves him or me right then its better than nothing.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"Come back here."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please? I have to ask you something."

God. I hate saying please. Its one of the worst words in he world. But either way macho kid walked towards me again. Perfect. My back was to him so he had to come in front of me again so that he was about a step away from the clearing.

"Did you really think I would believe and go back?"

"Nope. I thought I'd just let you figure it out for yourself."

"Really? Well at least I'll be figuring out one thing before that."

" And what would that be?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I took a step forward and with all the strength I had, I pushed against his chest and flung him into the opening. For a second nothing happened. But I heard a distinct sound that was almost like a gun. Macho guy ducked and scrambled back into the woods.

"Run." He said

This time I didn't argue in the least. I booked it back further into the woods, Macho guy trailing close behind me. I heard some more of the gun-shot- like sounds.

I felt something prick my lower back. I guessed it was a tree and kept running. Macho guy was now in front of me leading the way. We came to a small track. Now would have been a great time to have that skate board. I ran as fast as I could but I could tell that I was going to start to slow down pretty soon. I'm not a distance runner. In fact I hate running. Maybe if we slowed down or stopped I could catch my breath. Or maybe we could hide. I doubt that is what Macho guy was going to do.

I started to waver a bit. That was not good. I think being terrified pushed me to keep running. I think I saw us coming to the Groves but I couldn't tell. My sight was blurring. I could still see Macho guy. I think that was the only reason I managed to get into the school safely.

I couldn't tell what was going on. Blurred faces appeared in front of me and slurred talking tingled my ears. Could I tell what they were saying? Of course not. My vision stared to get better. I could at least see the outline of two faces above me.

"I think… awake. Get some…. Eriol."

Was that Tomoyo or a goat? I couldn't tell. It sounded like Tomoyo but it didn't look like her. I think the she told Eriol to get me something cause the second figure disappeared.

"How do you feel?" The Tomoyo/goat asked.

"My throat is dry, I have a massive headache, and my back hurts. How do you think I feel?"

"Well at least you can talk. Eriol is getting you some water. That's a nasty cut on your face."

"Well that's what nasty skate boards do to you."

"Huh?"

"Your Tomoyo right?"

Just to make sure I'm not dreaming of a goat.

"Uh Yeah."

"Ok. Just checking."

" So I hear that you met Sayoran."

"Sayo who?"

"Sayoran. He's the guys we sent to look for you. And by the looks of it he didn't come back to happy with you."

"Oh ya Macho guy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

I was still a little woozy ever since I woke up about an hour ago. I had a shower and something that kind of tasted like tea but I couldn't tell.

" Why was he mad?" The non-goat Tomoyo asked.

"I think I might have pushed him into a clearing where he nearly got hit by a tranquillizer…. Is that why I feel asleep?"

"From the tranquillizer yes. No wonder Sayoran wasn't in a good mood. I think you're the only one who would have enough guts to do that." Eriol said.

"And why is it so bad that I have guts? I might just need them to get out of here."

"Because if you use the wrong kind of guts you might get yourself killed."

Yes. Its march break and I have so much time so be expecting a lot of updates… I think this is my second one today. But also I'm a little woozy myself cause of lack of sleep so I don't really know how the updates are going to turn out. Anyways … think happiness.

Luv Janey


	5. Chapter 5

Wasn't that the second time when people said my actions will get me killed? I guess I have a real big thing for that. Maybe I'm meant to stay scared all my life. Why? Because if I do something wrong I'll get killed. How fun. Too bad I don't work that way. I will die eventually. No doubt about it. Like that old saying 'Face your fears'. I have already faced them and have gotten the consequences for them.

I pulled the sleeve of my sweater down. I stared at the scares that embedded in the skin of my arm. I could barely see them anymore. But they still lingered on my arm. Mocking me. They were a great reminder of how much pain I was in.

I remember the day it happened. Cassandra killed my father. I hated her so much. I couldn't handle anything. I overdosed on medical pills and Advil. I nearly killed myself. I learned from that mistake. Gabriel never knew about it. My excuse was that I fell into a bush. He excepted it but I knew he still worried.

When Gabriel died, I knew better than to repeat the past. It did nothing for me the first time except stick me in a phsyc ward for a month. No. I handled it differently. I locked myself in my room and I didn't eat, move or sleep for days. I stayed in the same position. Barely even breathing. If Cassandra wouldn't have been charged for child abuse, she never would have come and gotten me.

I woke up the next morning to the ever sweet sound of Tomoyo and Eriol arguing.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you were taking a shower?" Eriol yelled.

"The shower was on the curtain was closed and I left the door open to keep the steam out! How the hell could you not know?" Tomoyo growled back.

Lovely couple they were. Really. Yeah last night I found out that they are married. They were supposed to use Eriol's last name but he hated his last name and refused to use it. I'm actually surprised that they don't sleep in the same bed. Or did they tell me it was an arranged marriage? Maybe I'm still half asleep and thinking random thoughts that make no sense.

I took the advantage of the two preoccupied people to take a shower of my own. Door closed and all.

The water was nice and warm. Just how I liked it. I hadn't seen Sayoran since… whenever I fell asleep. Tomoyo said he came to see me a few days ago. I had a little bit of a hard time believing that. He might have said he would, that doesn't mean that he actually would come to see me. Especially when I'm asleep.

I felt the cut on my face. It was a little sore but I've been through worse.

Tomoyo's and Eriol's fighting died down when I heard someone else come into our room. Maybe it was Takashi. He didn't sleep in our room last night. I think he was with his girlfriend Chiharu or something like that. Maybe it was someone telling Tomoyo and Eriol to shut up.

I stepped out of the shower with a pink towel on. I think it was Tomoyo's. I hate pink.

And guess what… I forgot extra clothes. Yeah now I'll have to go out there in just a towel.

Opening up the door slowly and peaked out to see if anyone was there. Nope. I'm safe today.

I tiptoed out to my side of the room. Funny... Why would I tip toe when I'm alone? Habit I guess. I always did it in my house in Japan. I never knew if Cassandra was hiding around the corner.

I successfully got my clothes out of the dresser.

Though successfully getting beck to the washroom was a different story. There stand in the corner of the room just happened to be Macho guy. Sayoran the incredible. How did he get in here? Tomoyo and Eriol probably let him in and left. Why? Because they are stupid.

"So. Your finally awake. I was hopping you would be." Sayoran said in not the nicest voice I've heard.

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Oh you know thought I'd just come and have a little chat."

" Your mad about me using you. I understand. Not maybe people would dare do that to the oh so mighty Sayoran."

" Yes but you see, if I would have gotten hit, you would still be asleep or lost in the woods. Not that it would bother me. One less person to push me out into a clearing."

This was annoying.

"So want to tell me the real reason for coming here? Or do you enjoy seeing me in only a towel?"

He didn't answer me so I walked towards the bathroom. Did I think I was going to get away from his lectures that easily? Of course not. If he wanted to talk to me he would. This just gets it out faster.

He grabbed my elbow and swung me to him.

"Why don't you stay a while? Your on in room suspension for trying to leave so we have a while here."

"Let me get changed and you might just be lucky enough to get two words in. If you let go of me now I'm willing to give you five words."

"Great deal. Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"Good."

"As long as you can make that six words I'll even let you brush your hair and teeth."

"Sorry that's worth ten words. And that's time I don't want to waste."

"Then let your time be wasted."

Sayoran pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door from behind me.

That's alright. I could stay in here and he might go away….

"Don't even think of staying in there. I'm giving you five minutes."

….bastard.

I locked the door. I think he figured that out when I took longer than five minutes. Maybe he really would go away.

I was still in the middle of getting my t-shirt on when the door magically opened. I stood there, with only pants and bra on. Sayoran stood there being quite amused.

"Twenty minutes and still not dressed." He shook his head, laughing.

"I like taking my time." I said shrugging the rest of my shirt on.

" Well. Now that you are fully clothed, you owe me about two hundred words. And a compromise."

"What do you want to compromise about? If I don't push you in front of tranquillizer guns again, you wont come and visit me while I'm running around in a towel?"

"You owe me. I saved you from being punished out there. And believe me its no trip to Happy Land."

"Before you tell me to agree to whatever compromise this is you have to tell me first. I've known too many people that got into hit doing that."

"Hmm. You see, I don't do it that way. Either you agree or face the consequences."

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"I'm stronger than you think."

"Then why were you so scared to go into the clearing."

"I'd rather have tested it first. I'm not one to jump right into things."

"Really? So you will hate me for the rest of your life if I do this without testing it first?"

Now that just confused me.

Well at least right up until he decided to kiss me.

I'll say it again… he kissed me.

It wasn't the first time I had been kissed. Gabriel made sure of that.

But this wasn't Gabriel. This was a different boy. And this different boy was at his limits already.

I think I surprised Sayoran as much as when I pushed him when I brought a swift fist to his cheek, successfully releasing my lips from his.

" I hope you got what you wanted out of that."

"Oh I got more than what I wanted. I just hope that you know now that you will never know what you would have agreed to. I'll make sure of it."

"I hope you do. Then maybe I could get out of here without you trying to stop me."

"No. I'll just have fun with watching you try."

Like I said, many updates. My third today. That's what I get for being bored. But either way I want to get this story done so I can start another one cause I'm not multitalented and I cant do two stories at a time.

Luv Janey


	6. Chapter 6

How could he do that to me. I thought about his so called 'compromise'…. It was driving me crazy.

"Oh I got more than what I wanted. I just hope that you know now that you will never know what you would have agreed to. I'll make sure of it."

Sayoran wants me to go to him. Beg him to tell me what he wants and agree to it. Will I actually beg? Of course not. Why? He's not worth begging. Make him come to me. That's if he wants whatever it is bad enough……

……Why the hell is he doing this to me! No one makes me want to beg. No one! And then this jackass comes along and thinks he's all the shit!…Great… just great. Now I am the most needy person there is. God I hated boys. Maybe if I just don't talk to him or even look at him, I wont think of it.

It wasn't the best plan in the world. I still saw Sayoran because he was always in at least one of my classes. I could never figure out which room was his home room. He mocked me in my own room when Eriol and Tomoyo had him over to visit. I'm pretty sure they thought it was kind of weird when I took a shower every time he came. And if I had to guess Sayoran didn't tell Tomoyo or Eriol our little secret about what happened the day they let Sayoran in.

Surprisingly enough I was able to keep my 'need to know' craziness down. But in turn I think Sayoran was starting to get annoyed.

I was once again alone in my room. It was after school hours so I had taken a shower and was now in black sweatpants and black tank top. I was about to fall asleep when I felt the bottom of my bed gain weight. It could have been two things: one- the bed frame was braking, or two: there was a giant rat on my bed. If I had to pick one I would say that the bed frame was breaking. Now in reality, these were new bed frames so my unfortunate guess of a giant rat took over the broken bed frame position.

"Now. Why would such a girl like you be going to sleep at this time of night."

Yes. It was a giant rat.

"I'm sorry did I wake you."

Yes you did. You and your ratty ratness.

"Come on. I know your awake so at least open one eye to say that you know I'm here."

How about I just flip you off.

"Now that was offensive. Well at least you still have your guts. Your going to need them again."

Wasn't I warned about using my guts?

"Get up."

"Screw you. Why don't you go get Eriol or Tomoyo? I'm pretty sure wherever they are they wont mind being-"

Damn it… this was getting on my nerves. Yes he kissed me again.

" Well. Now that I have your undivided or unsingle minded attention, we are going to the groves. Grab your shoes and a sweater. It's a little bit chilly out there."

Did I really want to go with him? Of course not. Was I going to go anyways to see what he's on about? Of course I was. Why? It's all interest. And interest always gets the better of me.

Again, I meet the wall lifting act by Eriol. He and Tomoyo were waiting for me and Sayoran I guess. We got to the Groves, but this time I noticed a lot more people than there was the first time I came.

"Come on Kinomoto! Grab a board!"

For some really stupid reason, I grabbed a board. But this time I wasn't going to run away with it. Maybe if I stayed a while and got used to these people… something good would happen.

"Hey Kinomoto! Want to race!" Sayoran yelled to me.

"Five bucks in my pocket says I'll win!" And before Sayoran could say anything I sped off.

Why was I doing this? I had no clue. But I was having fun. It has been a long time since I had fun. Back when Gabriel was alive we would do this all the time. And now we are doing it again….

….But Sayoran wasn't Gabriel.

"Damn. That's the last time I race against you. You don't even have pockets!" Sayoran whined.

"Suck it up! I'm sure its not the first time you've been beaten by a girl."

……

"You have got to be kidding me! Hahaha!"

Sayoran had never lost to a girl. This was the best accomplishment I think I ever made. When we raced Sayoran came pretty close to beating me even if I had a head start.

Something told me that I was the new popular girl in school. Every one tried to race me at the Groves that night. And I beat every one of them. Maybe it would blow over soon. I never wanted to be popular. Popular people disgust me.

I had a dream. I bad dream. This wasn't like any other dream I have had.

It was me and Gabriel. It was that night at the park. But Gabriel was alive.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Will you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you….I love you Sakura."

My breath was caught in my throat. He said he loved me…. He loved me. Why? I didn't understand.

"Sakura watch out!"

I heard the sound of a shot gun… then nothing. I only saw Gabriel jump in front of me and wrap his arm around me. Then… all I saw was blood. It cover me. I was drowning. I couldn't breath. I…. died.

Now see after that dream, I didn't wake up. No I was not dead. I was in a state of shock. How? Maybe it was the dream. Or maybe I got knocked out last night skating. I didn't know. I just wouldn't wake up. I knew Tomoyo tried to wake me up. She was scared. And so was I. I saw everything. I knew who came in my room and who said what.

I think they gave me some sort of drug to help me wake up. I felt them give me a needle or something. It didn't work for a few hours. Maybe they overdosed me on the drug. Maybe I chose not to wake up. Maybe I was too scared. Of what? I didn't know.

Someone was watching me. I felt there eyes sting my body. Maybe it was a nurse. Maybe it was Tomoyo. Maybe the drug as finally working. Fr the first time in what felt like months, I opened my eyes. But doing that earned me a huge headache. I felt like I was back at the phsyc ward. People watching my every move. An I.V. attached to my arm.

"Oh your awake! Can you see very well? Is your hearing ok?"

Yes I can see fine and yes I can hear you LOUD AND CLEAR.

"I'll go get Mr. Kazall."

You can go right on a head.

God. This was one of the least places I wanted to be in. The nurses office. I hate offices. I hate nurses. And I damn well hate I.V.'s. I pulled the I.V. out of my arm and sat up. Shouldn't have done that. Pain cursed through my head. Despite my pain I hauled myself off of the bed and started back to my room. The hallways looked kind of wavy. I'm still surprised I was able to find my way back to my room.

Funny though.. When I got into my room, I think I know why Tomoyo or Eriol didn't come to visit me the last few days. I don't think they even missed me.

"Am I interrupting something? Or do you guys normally suck face?"

If only I had a camera at that moment.

I needed a shower. I smelled like a hospital.

I'm not sure if I confused myself or if the chapter makes sense but I wrote half of this chapter in the morning. So have fun!

Luv Janey


	7. Chapter 7

Well. Mr. Kazall came to visit.

Yippee!…

The conversation went like this:

"Sakura! You should be back in the nurses office!"

"Now why would I want to be back there?"

"Because you are still dru- not very stable."

"So you put me on drowsy meds. I see."

"It was for your own good."

"So you gave me sleeping drugs… but I was already asleep?"

……

"Hahaha! You have got to be kidding me! They weren't sleepy drugs!"

"This has nothing to do with the drugs."

"Oh so it has to do with your mom?"

"My what?"

" Shirley Valentine."

"Wha-?"

"Pink bunnies."

"I think I'll leave now."

"Good choice. Unless you really want you green emu back!"

Yes that was a lot of fun. Besides the fact that they might have overdosed me on drugs and wanted me under a 'watchful eye'. But you know not everyone gets what they want.

I decided to go to the Groves by my self. Why? Maybe it was out of boredom. Or maybe I was going to try to run away again. Either way I wanted to be alone. Was I really going to be alone? Of course not. Why? No one was ever alone when heading to the Groves or in my case, going to bed.

Now. How did Eriol do this again? I didn't know. Maybe he had special powers. Or maybe he just happened to put his hands underneath the crack from the wall to the floor. But then again… the splinters in the wood didn't seem to much fun to stick my hand into.

"Want help? Or are you just gong to stand there the rest of the night?"

Like I said, no one is ever alone.

"Why would I want your help?"

"Because you looked hopelessly lost."

Idiot… I hated Sayoran.

Of course he too did a little magic tricky thing and lifted up the wall. I Could have punched him right then but he was my ticket in and out of this place.

_Love your hate_

_Your faith lost_

I took a skate board and glided down the dirt hill. The air whipping past my face and swirling my short hair. I knew Sayoran was behind me. No. We were not racing again. He knew better. We were only skating. No one else to be there to bet on who would fall first. Just me and Gabriel.

_You are now _

_One _

_One of us_

No Sayoran was not Gabriel. But all signs of Gabriel led back to him. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I really did love Gabriel…. Did he really love me? He never said it. Maybe because if he really did love me he would show it. Not say it right away like every other boy. Gabriel was different. Sayoran is different… just like Gabriel.

_Love your hate_

_Your faith lost_

Sayoran will never be Gabriel. I hated Gabriel. I hated Sayoran. But why do I think of them all the time? I started to cry. I never cried. Not like this. Never like this. The tiny droplets flew from my eyes as the wind carried them .

_You are now_

_One_

_One of us_

They were almost the same person. But total opposites. I didn't even understand it. Gabriel was gone. Sayoran was here.

I went through a tunnel. It felt like a never ending tunnel. Dark. Damp. A small light that grew bigger. Could that be how the rest of my life goes? Dark? Damp? A light that grew bigger?

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_

As I came out of the tunnel I saw Gabriel a head of me. His blonde hair waving around as his shirtless body glistened. His strong legs steered him to the right. I followed. I wanted so desperately for him to turn around so I could see his gorgeous eyes again. But all he did was take another right. I followed still. I wanted Gabriel.

_Radiate recognize one silent call_

He stopped right by the forest. He stared at it. Wondering weather to go in or not. I didn't want him to move anymore. I was so close to touching him again. Breathing in his musky scent again. Seeing him again. So close but so far away.

_As we all form one dark flame_

I touched his arm. That wasn't how he felt. That wasn't how he smelled. I turned him around. That wasn't his eyes. That wasn't his lips. That wasn't his hair. That wasn't his body…. It wasn't Gabriel….

_As we all form one dark flame_

I closed my eyes and opened them again. It still wasn't Gabriel. I touched his arm again. It still wasn't Gabriel. My eyes lingered to his eyes. It still wasn't Gabriel. Nothing about this person was Gabriel. Not even the way he looked at me. Not even the way he touched my arm. Not even the way he spoke.

_Nothing from no where, I'm no one at all_

I felt hot tears come to my eyes again. I knew I saw Gabriel. He was there. I saw him. He was alive. I looked around. No. No. He was here. I saw him. I know I did. He was still alive.

_Radiate recognize one silent call _

_As we all form one dark flame_

I felt myself sinking to the ground. I didn't care. My hands fell from the boy's body and landed on the ground hard. I didn't care. The tears ran down my face. I didn't care. The cold night air stung my wet face. I didn't care. The boy wrapped his arms around me. It felt like when Gabriel saved me when he was shot. I didn't dare look up.

_As we all form one dark flame_

I knew no matter how many times I looked… it still wouldn't be Gabriel. I didn't dare hug him back. I didn't dare call out his name. I dared myself to not break down again. I dared myself to heal. I dared myself to forget…. To forget everything.

_Love your hate _

_Your Faith lost_

_You are now _

_One _

_One of us_

Ya this chapter was kind of sad. But the song that was on there was AFI, The leaving song part 2 I think. The song might not go with the chapter but I thought.. Hey! Why not humour myself to see what anyone else thinks!

Luv Janey.


	8. Clearing things up a little

Ok so here is a little explanation for the last to chapters

Chapter 6

When Sakura had the bad dream she stayed in some sort of shock because of the dream about Gabriel.

Chapter 7

Sakura is starting to see Gabriel all the time but only one person is really reminding her of him. Take a wild guess. I'm sure you know who it is. I just wont say it cause for those of you who don't know will find out in the next chapter.

I hope that kind of puts you back on track as to where I'm going with the confusing ness. Oh and I'll be updating at weird times. I can write chapters pretty fast…. Maybe that's why you got confused. oh well!

Luv Janey


	9. Chapter 8

Sayoran. It was Sayoran. He was the one who sat there and held me. He was the one I thought was Gabriel. I felt like I had lost Gabriel again. But he never came back. It was just Sayoran.

"Sakura. Are you ok?"

"What do you think?"

…..

"That's what I thought."

My head was still buried in Sayoran's chest. I didn't want to move. This might have been the most awkward moment between me and Sayoran. Even when Sayoran kissed me, it didn't feel as weird as this. But either way, I sat there and let him hold me.

"Sakura. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Will you come with me?"

My eyes shot open. My dream. Maybe it was coincidence. But what if I say 'where?'

"W-where?" I got out shakily

"Anywhere. Will you?"

"Of- of course."

Was he going to say he loved me? Just like Gabriel did in my dream? No. He cant. I hated Sayoran. He couldn't do that to me. Not now.

"Thank you… Sakura."

If I didn't realize that I was holding my breath I would have never let my lungs breath again.

Remember when I said no one is ever alone… well guess what? Me and Sayoran were definitely not alone. I heard something in the bushes behind me. I didn't think Sayoran knew about it. I started to move out of his grasp but he pulled me tighter.

"Don't. Just wait." He whispered.

I think he was waiting for whoever it was to come out so I too sat there and waited. Whoever decided to spy on us was making his/hers entrance pretty loud. I think they wanted us to run. Maybe that's why Sayoran didn't move.

I heard the tranquillizer gun shots. One tranquillizer flew inches past my head. And another one just past Sayoran's arm. This person had pretty good aim. My bet was that they were just shooting aimlessly to get us running. That's not what Sayoran had in mind. He was waiting for them. Why? I had no clue. If they came closer wouldn't they just shoot us anyways? I started to think that I was not the crazy one.

"Grab your board and go." Sayoran said finally releasing me. "Quickly."

I didn't argue. If he had a plan I was all for it. Unless I was the distraction so he could sneak up on whoever those people were. If that's what Sayoran was thinking then after this I would have to shoot him myself… with a real gun.

Either way I got my skate board and started to glide away from where Sayoran was. I felt tranquillizers 'whoosh' past me. And believe me… Sayoran was dead after this. He was using me as bate. And it was working…. A little too well. They were pretty fast runners and had to be in good shape to keep on me.

I saw Sayoran out of the corner of my eye. He was hiding in a bush! When I was being chased down! Great.. Just great. He was saving himself. Well I thought he was until he pointed to the tunnel…. I got it. I knew what his plan was.

I flew into the tunnel and kept going. When I was almost to the middle I stopped and turned around and started to skate back towards the creepy people following me. If I didn't know any better I would have really thought I'd gone crazy. But I knew what might happen if I had messed that up.

The 'creepy guys' stopped and stared at me for a second. But soon they started to shoot at me again. As I came closer their aim got better. Of course it did. I was a big target now.

I flew right in between them as I passed the 'creepy guys'. They looked at my back but didn't noticed that Sayoran had been behind me the whole time. So when they looked at me they got knocked out by a hurtling Sayoran. That was fun. Wouldn't do it ever again.

"Keep going to the forest!" Sayoran yelled to me. I knew he was alright. But now…we had a way out. There was no one to stop us. I took the path that we had run down the first time we met. That made things so much easier if I had found it my first time trying to run away.

After a while, I noticed I was alone. I didn't get it. I thought Sayoran was behind me. But why would I care about Sayoran. Oh ya that's right. I don't care about Sayoran. So I just kept going. This was a very long road. I think it was almost an hour until I came to train tracks.

On the other side of the train tracks was more road. Should I cross the train tracks? Of course I should. Why? Because I was almost at my freedom. But I was scared. Why was I scared? Because I was almost at my freedom. Why was that so scary? Because I didn't know where to go. Where I would end up. What would happen to me. I just didn't know.

"What made you think you were leaving me behind?"

What? That cant be Sayoran. The idiot cant find his way out of the school by himself. How did he get here?

" I thought you were gone." I said not looking at him.

"So… You going to cross the tracks or just let that train block your path."

True. There was a train coming. Might as well. I kicked my board up to my hand and started to cross. Sayoran right beside me.

"Are you really going to come with me?"

"To anywhere?"

"Unless you want to go back to the school."

"I think I can stand going with you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

What a self absorbed jerk.

Then it hit me. No it really did hit me. A tranquillizer dart. It had hit me on my shoulder. It's poison leaking through my hoodie. Guess what? Creepy guys found us. And they were getting better at running pretty fast. If I hadn't known any better, I'd think they were on motor bikes.

Could me and Sayoran get away? Of course not. Why? Well for one if me and Sayoran skated, creepy guys would catch up and I was already hit and would slow down pretty fast if I moved a lot. So our plan of action:…

…And if we had anything better we would rule the world.

So we stood there. Frozen. Like little bunnies.

"Any ideas Mr. Spectacular?" I asked.

"Not if you want to get shot again."

"That's so helpful."

"Well actually, I kind of is."

"Wha- how! Either way we are going to get shot idiot!"

"Just wait."

Just wait? Wait for what? A circus? Maybe if the circus came we could run away with them. Ya that would be fun. Me and Sayoran could be the opening act. 'The Crazy Runaways'. Great title.

So now what? We were waiting. For what? I didn't know. Why? Didn't know that either. Sayoran was tricky. But why would he wait for two people to catch up with us to shoot us?… oh I see.

You know that special little train that rides on the train tracks. Ya.. That special little train was still coming. And guess what? Creep guys were almost in front of the special little train. But you know… I wasn't a big fan of watching people get run over by trains. So as the creepy guys were just in front of the train and noticed a little too late I turned around. Splat… Yep. It was one big Splat.

If I didn't have a strong stomach, I would have been puking everywhere. Lucky me.

"So. That was interesting. How about we go now. I think you need to walk it off."

I was way a head of him there.

Yes this would be chapter 8. Have fun reading.

Luv Janey


	10. Chapter 9

I'm pretty sure after about five minutes of walking I was out cold. Now I don't know how Sayoran did this… but when I woke up I heard cars. Driving on a highway. I opened my eyes to see that I was night time. And to see Sayoran sleeping beside me. I sat up to look around. We were in a ditch. It was pretty dry so at least we had something to sleep on. I looked up to the lights flashing by.

Was this just a dream? Was I really still stuck in the school, dreaming about my escape? If I did wake up and find that I was still trapped then this was torture. I looked at my hands resting in my lap. I saw a drop of water splash onto them. Was it raining? No. Was the dew on the trees falling? No. I was crying. This was just a dream. When I wake up tomorrow I'll be back in the lumpy bed. I'll be with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Takashi. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I wanted to stay in this dream. I was free in this dream. Maybe if I never slept again. Maybe … maybe if I just wasn't in this world….

I broke my own rule of not wanting to go back to sleep. It wasn't until I felt something moving beside me that I woke up. I didn't open my eyes though. I didn't want to know where I was or who was sitting beside me. I was scared. I didn't want to be back at the school. But does the school live on a highway? No. Do the beds feel like grass? No. Should I open my eyes to see ? Of course I should. Why? Because this might not be a dream after all….

I took a deep breath. And slowly opened one eye. All I could see was green blur. I was hoping I didn't need to do this. I took another deep breath, closed both eyes again. Again I slowly opened both of my eyes. Sayoran was bent over me smiling.

"Ah! You're here!" I yelled sitting up and scooting away from Sayoran.

"Um. Ya. Of course I'm here."

"No! No! You should be a dream! Your not real!"

"Ok I think your still a little loopy from the tranquillizer. Come on. Get up. We might just have a way to get to the end of this highway."

Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe I was still recovering from the sleepy gun.

Either way, Sayoran pulled me up the side of the ditch. We stood at the top looking at our surroundings. Cars and road. And if you looked a little more down the highway you would see road kill. Yummy.

"So. What's your great plan this time?"

"You got a thumb?"

"Yes."

"Can you stick it up in the air?"

"Yes."

"Well? Start sticking that thumb in the air."

What? No way. Sayoran wanted us to hitchhike? So original.

Grudgingly, I stuck my thumb up into the air. This would never work. People are a little more cautious about picking people up on the side of the road. If this worked I think I might owe Sayoran….'might' is the word.

We started to walk after a while see if it got us any closer to a city… or even a gas station.

"Well this was a perfect plan. We are going places. Maybe even to a garbage can!…."

"Ok. I know. This wasn't the best plan in the world but you never know. Someone might just be kind enough to stop and pick us up."

"Oh sure like that fat truck driver? Or maybe the old lady? Oh how about this guy? He looks nice enough to pick up two crazy runaways. Ya that's always fun."

"Or how about this gang of people on motor bikes? Oh look! I think they're stopping. Maybe this was a good plan after all!"

No way. The dip shit was right. Some bikers stopped right in front of us. Oh god. Maybe they do want to pick us up. Or maybe they want to rape us. No. I was not getting on one of those bikes with them.

One guy took of his helmet. He looked at me and Sayoran.

"You kids need a ride?"

Well you would figure if we were trying to thumb our way to the city.

"Yeah."

Damn it Sayoran. He was not getting away from me alive.

"Well get on."

Sayoran got on the back of another guys bike. I just stood there.

"Come on. We wont bite."

That was not helpful.

Sayoran came back to me.

"Sakura. You wanted out right? So why are you just standing here? Unless you want to die out here then get on a bike. If you don't go then I don't go either. But I'm willing to do this if only to stay alive."

He was right. We would die before we got to the next city. Ugh… I hate it when he's right.

"Bastard." I muttered as I pushed by Sayoran and got on the guys bike who talked to us.

I saw Sayoran's smile as he got back on one of the bikes.

He wont be smiling next time I see his real face instead of in the rear view mirror.

We drove for a while. The bikers when through a path just off of the highway. Great. They were taking us to their secret hideout.

We stopped in front of a huge house. It was almost as big as my home in Japan. These people had good money.

"Do you really like riding that much?"

I was still latched onto the guy on the bike.

"Uh. No!"

I got off pretty quickly. I brushed myself off but when I looked up Sayoran was heading into the house. What the hell did he think he was doing! He deserved to die now.

Again, I followed Sayoran. At that moment I was thinking:

Death to Sayoran

Brutal torture

Blood and gore

When we got in I saw a few other people. Mostly guys but at least three girls.

"Selina!" The biker guy yelled.

"What!" I heard another distant voice.

"I got a job for you!"

"Fine! Just give me a second!"

Oh no. These people were like ogres. They were going to make me all clean an nice and then eat me. At that moment I almost regretted leaving the school.

A tallish girl came down the stairs. She kind of looked like that girl on the plane that was with the gothic type guy. But she had more reddish hair. I'm guessing she was the Selina person who biker guy yelled to.

"What do you want? Who are they?"

"They are just some kids we picked up. Can you give the girl a shower and new clothes?"

She looked me over. That was kind of creepy.

"Yeah fine. Come on girl."

I followed very slowly, looking at Sayoran before I disappeared up the stairs.

We got into a room. It was pink and yellow. This didn't suit me at all.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Nice name. I like it. The shower is over there. When you come out get the clothes off of the bed. Then come back down and eat. You look like a tooth pick."

"Ok."

"Don't look so scared. We wont hurt you. If your lucky I might be able to get Mikelle to let you and your boyfriend stay a few days."

I was about to protest about the boyfriend comment but Selina was already out the door.

I really didn't want to be here right now. Creepy ogre people are going to eat me.

Oh man. I cant wait for me to write the next chapter! Woo! I'm excited! I hope you are too!

Luv Janey


	11. Chapter 10

Well. After I had a shower and successfully managed to slip and fall in the shower stall I looked at the new clothes I had to wear. Black leather pants that fit tighter than my own skin and a black corset top. I really didn't like this. I wasn't used to tight or revealing clothes. Maybe if I pretended that I really hurt myself in the shower I wouldn't have to go back down stairs. My shoulder really did hurt.

Sucking up all my courage and self esteem I walked really slowly down to the stairs. I peeked around the corner to see Sayoran with the other people. Did I really want to go down there? Of course not. Why? Because they are going to eat me.

"You playing some sort of game?"

I froze. Damn. I was caught.

"Oh your Sakura aren't you?"

I turned around slowly to see another guy standing behind me.

"Y-yeah."

Great he gets to choose first what body part to eat.

"I'm Nicholas."

"Hi."

"Are you going down or are you just going to stand here all day?"

I'd prefer to stand here all day.

"I guess I have to go down sometime."

"Good. Come one I'll walk you down."

Like that's going to help me much. Either way we walked down the stairs. And yes. They did eat me. I was sitting in the middle of their eyes. Eating away at me. Especially Sayoran. This is yet another time when I have felt very uncomfortable around Sayoran but sucked it up and sat down on the couch.

"I see you've met Nicholas."

"Yep."

"Well. Selina talked to me. Asked if you two could stay here a while. I only have one problem with it. Are you from any other gang? The tigers? The sharks?"

"No." Sayoran answered for us.

"Good. Cause you've just entered Wolf territory."

Oh goody. They weren't ogres after all. They were wolfs. Lucky me.

I looked at Sayoran. He had green cargo pants and a white t-shirt. How come he didn't have to wear gang clothes? God I hated this.

We ate some lunch after about an hour of talking about something. I didn't know what it was cause I never paid any attention. I'm pretty sure they said a few words about me in there cause I think they knew I wasn't listening.

"Hey Sakura. How are you?" Sayoran asked. We were in a bedroom. The creepy people said that they only had one guest room so we needed to share. Yippee.

"I'm tired. I don't like it here. These people scare me."

"I know they do. But they are helping us. This was the help we needed."

"But what if they don't really want to help us?"

"They do. Just stay. Please? I promise. Nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of that."

"Sayo-"

There was a knock on the door.

"You guys better come and see this." I think that was Nicholas who was on the other side of the door.

Me and Sayoran looked at each other and went for the door. Nicholas was gone but I think he went down stairs.

We got into the living room.

"Hey. Is that you? On the TV?" Selina asked.

We both looked at the TV. Sure enough our faces were plastered on the screen.

" These are two runaways from the Tie Diamond Boarding School. They were chased down a road and killed two guards of the school. They were spotted on the side of the East highway but no other appearances after that." The reporter said.

The other people in the room just looked at us.

Mikelle was the first to speak.

"Did you really murder two men?"

"No. They were hit by a train on some train tracks we had crossed. We aren't murderers." Sayoran said calmly.

How could he be calm at a time like this! Inside I was freaking out. They are going to kill us just to make sure we don't throttle tem in their sleep!

"Awe too bad. I was about to congratulate you guys. We would have needed more people like that."

What the hell were they talking about? They wanted us to be mad crazy killers? I really wished I was hit by a sleepy gun again.

"Oh well. Anyways. How did you guys get out of that boarding school? I heard it was almost impossible." Nicholas asked.

"Luck I guess."

"You two must be pretty lucky then. We've got some fighters here Mikelle."

"It seem that we do. Will you excuse us?"

"Of course."

Me and Sayoran left again. This was going to get annoying. Who knew what they were going to talk about? Probably about us but what about us? We weren't special.

"You know I think Nicholas likes you."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I saw him give you the eye."

"What eye? He has two of them."

"The special eye. Of course you wouldn't recognize it. I doubt you have even had a boyfriend before."

I stopped. No way did he just say that. What an idiot. Why did he say that? I felt tears come to my eyes. Again. Why did this always happen? I didn't know.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"What? Why?"

" Just don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even breath around me."

I stormed back to my room and locked the door behind me. I hated Sayoran. Selfish annoying bastard jerk! Backed into the door and slid to the ground. Tears ran freely now.

"Sakura?"

What? Why did I hear his voice. It didn't come from behind the door. It came from in front of me.

"What? How did you get-"

"We are only one floor up from the ground. It wasn't that hard. Now. Want to tell me what I did or said wrong."

"Gabriel." I whispered.

"Who?"

"I did have a boyfriend once. His name was Gabriel."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No. It's ok. I think I overreacted. But, its just…never mind."

I started to get up and walk towards the window but Sayoran grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked at him. My eyes still a little teary.

"Ever since the first time I saw you… you reminded me of Gabriel."

"Was he that bad of a boyfriend?" I knew he was trying to joke with me to make me feel better... But he needed to know why I was so upset.

"Gabriel died…"

I saw the shock on his face.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug but my arm stayed crush between his and my chest.

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"No its not ok. I shouldn't say things like that."

The jackass was right. He shouldn't say things like that.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me… even if I hate you."

So ya …. Chapter… what is it now 10? Great. I love it.

Luv Janey


	12. Chapter 11

"We want you guys with us."

"Excuse me?"

"We want you two to join your gang."

Yes. Mikelle just asked me and Sayoran to join there gang. Would we join? Unless Sayoran saw the use to doing that then maybe. Why? Because he is stupid.

"Why do you want us to join?" I blurted out.

"Because. We could use a couple more skilled people. It takes a whole lot to get out of Tie Diamond."

I see. If Sayoran says yes I WILL make sure he cannot have babies.

"Ok. On one condition."

What! What do you mean on one condition? There is nothing to 'condition' about!

"And what's that?"

"Sakura never gets hurt."

That was a surprise. Why? Because he sworn off all things that could hurt me.

"I cant guarantee that she wont get hurt at all. But I swear that she will have our protection. If you wish Nicholas will be there for her."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"So. Now that you agreed we have to seal this little deal of ours."

"How?"

"Well you see this little tattoo right here."

Selina turned around. And guess what was on her lower back? A tattoo of a wolf. Great. Just great. If it wasn't bad enough that Sayoran let us join we had to get tattoos on top of it.

It wasn't that I was scared to get at tattoo. It was the person who was going to do it. His name was Shaynu. He was covered in piercing and tattoos. He might have been the nicest person in the world. I was still scared of him.

"So Selina. Its nice to see you again. You here for that other tattoo I offered?" Shaynu said.

"Nope. We got ourselves some new gangers here. I want you to meet Sayoran and Sakura."

"Hey. You're a real cutie arent you. Too bad. I guess he's your boy. Lucky guy."

"He's not my-"

"So were is this one going?"

"Lower back. Same colour as mine for Sakura. And left shoulder also the same colour."

"Alright. Who's first?"

"Go ahead Sakura. I know you were excited to do this." Sayoran said.

"What! I never wan-"

"Alright doll. Why don't you lie down right there?"

I walked over. I wasn't going to win this.

"Don't ever call me doll."

"Ouch. Little toughie. That's alright. Selina was the exact same when I first met her."

Oh god. I could just see it. Selina and I hanging out saying 'We are going to be the best of friends!'…. Cant wait.

I couldn't feel anything after a while of pressure on my lower back. I think my ass went numb.

"Ok almost finished. Just got to do the ear."

When he finally finished, my back was so numb I could barely get up. Sayoran, Mikelle, Nicholas, and Selina were all surrounding me. I sighed.

"Yes I know you all like my ass but could you help me up?"

Nicholas laughed and was the first to help me up. When I was standing properly again I looked back down to the chair. There was a huge imprint of my body.

"Wow. Did it hurt that much?" Selina laughed.

"If it had hurt anymore there would be no more chair. So Sayoran lucky you. You get to go next." Mikelle teased both me and Sayoran.

Well. At least now I got to watch Sayoran be in pain. Except just watching the needle on someone else made me feel sick so I had to leave the room.

"Sakura. You ok?" Nicholas asked.

"I just about fainted at the sight of a huge needle. Would you think I'd be ok?"

"Haha. Sorry. Hey we are going out to a club tonight. You want to come with us?"

What could it hurt. I have never been to a club before. I've been drunk so that's not to new. Might as well since I'll be here for a while.

Everyone else started to come out of the room laughing.

"Haha. I still say Sakura left a bigger imprint."

Again. I was stuck in the sluty clothes. I don't know how boys find this attractive. But then again. At the club as soon I walked in I got a few stares. I don't like people staring at me. I just glared them back down.

"Sakura! Come dance with me!" Selina yelled over the music.

I didn't know how to dance. The most dancing I ever did was a get away dance from Asuka Miharu's crew.

I think Selina noticed.

"Here Sakura. Like this."

Selina put her hands on my hips and guided them as she swung her hips as well. No she was not a lesbian. If I was correct she was Mikelle's girl.

I got the idea. Selina finally released me and we went on our own.

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

It was starting to get a little hot on the dance floor. But I was having fun. Maybe joining this gang was one of the better things I've done for myself.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

At first I wasn't sure if it was Gabriel or Sayoran that I felt. But someone came up behind me and started to dance with me. When I turned around I saw icy blue eyes and black hair. Nicholas. That was ok. I didn't mind Nicholas. As long as we stayed on these terms I was fine with him.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

But what terms were we on? We just met a few days ago. We were really close. Our bodies were feeding of each others heat. This was new to me as well. I never danced like this. Especially when I was with Gabriel.

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

I turned back around to face Selina again. She too was dancing with Mikelle. I saw Sayoran at the side of the floor with Shaynu and a couple other guys. He looked at me and Nicholas. I think he might have given the jealous look.

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

That wasn't too good. But why would I care. I didn't like Sayoran at all. He could go sulk all he wanted for all I cared. I turned around again to face Nicholas. I looked into his eyes. That's when I noticed how beautiful they were. And how close we were. And how much I wanted him to hold me closer.

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Bodies packed_

_From front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

No I didn't want that. He was just another boy. Another boy I just happened to be dancing with. That's fine. We didn't need to go any further than that. But as much as I tried to not think about it. The more I like the thought of it.

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

How was it that two boys reminded me so much of Gabriel, but I wanted one more than the other? I didn't know. Why? Maybe because Nicholas was the same as Gabriel. Maybe more the same as Gabriel than Sayoran was.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

Was it true? Did I really want Nicholas? Just like how I wanted Gabriel? …..

Oh man Sayoran is jealous. Nicholas is taking his place. What's going to happen next?

Luv Janey


	13. Chapter 12

It wasn't until a while after when Nicholas whispered in my ear if I wanted to go get a drink. We had been out there for almost an hour I think so I was pretty thirsty. Nicholas brought me to the bar an got us both a beer. That was fine.

" You've never been to a club before have you?"

"No. What? You noticed how nervous I was out there?"

"Yeah that was kind of obvious."

"Ya well. There's a first time for everything."

"I hope you don't plan on not doing this again."

"It was in the back of my head somewhere."

"Well if only for a reason would you come for me?"

"I don't know. You were pulling some unwanted stunts back there."

"I didn't see you protesting."

"Are you kidding me? Don't you remember when I tried to hit you over the head with a table?"

"Hmm must have missed that. Maybe cause I was to lost in your eyes."

"Then get a map."

"Maybe I should. But where would I go first?"

" I don't know. Most of the guys I know start at my ass."

"Well I'm not like most of those other guys."

"So you'd rather start at my boobs?"

"How about your lips?"

Ok. This just hit me. No not really hit me like when me and Sayoran were found by the creepy guys when I got hit by the tranquillizers. I was flirting. I never flirt. Flirting was way beyond me. That was Asuka Miharu's job. Not mine.

" I don't know. You'd have to be pretty tricky to get there. Sayoran already got me twice with it. The little bastard."

"So you two are not dating but he's kissed you twice?"

"It was more of something to show me up and to shut me up. That's alright. The first time he deserved what he got. Actually I really wished I would have had a gun at that moment. Not like I haven't tried to get him shot already."

I saw Nicholas gulp a little.

"Don't worry. I was only testing something when I first tried to run away and he just happened to be there."

"Ok. Just please. No trying to push me in front of any guns. I've already had the experience at being shot. And it is no trip to happy land."

"Got it. No more pushing people in front of guns."

I swallowed some of the beer I was given. I actually didn't like beer very much. I was more the wine cooler and rum type.

"Hey do you want to go?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah its getting a little crowded in here."

"Ok just a second. I'll go tell Mikelle."

After Nicholas left Sayoran came up to me.

"Seems like your having fun."

"Yeah well at least I am. Why are you so grouchy?"

"Nothing. Just be careful around Nicholas ok?"

"Why? He's no-"

"OK..?"

"Fine I'll be careful."

Your jealous. I Can see it.

"You ready Sakura?"

"Yeah. See you later Sayoran."

Before Sayoran could say another word, Nicholas grabbed my hand and we left for the door.

"Bike or car?" Nicholas asked.

"Ohh. Toughie. Lets go with bike."

"Alright. You want to drive?"

"Um I don't really know how to."

"Don't worry. I'm here. I wont let anything happen."

"O-Ok."

I got on and Nicholas got on behind me. I was scared. Why? Well for one I have never driven a motor bike before. And I'm pretty sure I'm still trying to get over my first bike ride. I don't know why I wanted to take the bike. It sounded like fun. And I thought Nicholas was going to drive.

"Wow! I have never done anything like that before!"

"So it's safe to say you had fun?"

"Hell yes!"

"Haha. Maybe I should get you your own bike."

"Whoa. Ok not yet. I'm not ready to go solo."

"I understand. Come on inside."

It was getting kind of cold out.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you load up the sugar and a little bit of milk."

"Wow. That's worse than Mikelle. He loves just plain coffee with milk and no sugar."

"What can I say? I'm an addict to sugar. And I haven't had any in a few weeks no thanks to that forsaken school."

"Your different you know that?"

"Only the best."

Nicholas laughed and gave me the coffee he made.

"This is pretty good."

"I only gave you what you wanted."

"And for that I thank you."

We talked for a while about random things. It was great. I hadn't done that in a long time. The last time I had so much fun was when I was with Gabriel. It felt like I was with him again. But I was with Nicholas. Almost like they are the same people. But Gabriel would have never gone to a club. He would have never gone drinking. And he definitely wouldn't dance with me. That's what I liked about Nicholas. He was like Gabriel but he took more risks. He did things Gabriel wouldn't. That's what I liked about Nicholas. He didn't really look like Gabriel. But he reminded me so much of him that it was comforting. That's what I liked about Nicholas.

"Its getting pretty late. I don't think the others will be back for a while though."

"Meh. That's ok. More time for a quiet house."

"Yeah. That's what I like about coming back early. I have the house to myself and I can get a little extra sleep."

It seemed like such a meaningless talk but I felt like I knew almost everything about Nicholas. And I think somewhere in there I might have told him my life story too.

"Speaking of sleep I might as well get to bed."

"Yeah. Do you want me to come with you?"

I looked at him kind of weird. I think he knew why.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant to say would you like me to accompany you to your bedroom? It's on the way to my room anyways."

"Sure. I'm not quite used to this house yet. And I'm not a fan of walking down dark hallways by myself."

"Alright. I understand."

He again grabbed my hand and led me to my room. He was very innocent. Nicholas was just like a kid. Not a care in the world.

"Well milady. This would be where you leave me."

"And let me guess? You want a good night kiss?"

"It would be preferred."

"Fine I guess you deserve one."

I lent up to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let my feet fall back to the ground.

"Well good night Nicholas. Have sweet dreams."

"Oh! Come on! Is that all I get!" He protested as I started to enter my room.

"As long as I can get away with it… Yes."

Awe. I thought that was cute! I think little Sakura is changing her attitude! Oh man I cant wait!

Luv Janey


	14. Chapter 13

When I woke up in the middle of the night… well more like in the middle of the time I had to sleep, I found Sayoran was sleeping beside me. I guessed the others had come back too. I just hoped they weren't too drunk. Hangovers sucked. I'm just lucky I only had half a bottle of plain beer. I think me and Nicholas were going to be the only free ones in the morning.

I got up to go to that bathroom. I had way to much coffee. After I came back out of the bathroom I stopped by our door. Maybe if I poked around the house a little bit. Besides I'm in this gang now. But was I going to get used to it? Of course not. Why? Because I have never been in a gang. I didn't know what kind of trouble they got into. But then again, I think I'd be the safest person because of Sayoran's deal with Mikelle.

I opened the door silently and closed it behind me just as quietly. What I said about being scared to walk alone in dark hallways, wasn't true. I think I just said that cause I wanted Nicholas to come with me. Why? Because I think I was really starting to like him. But like I always said, I hated boys. Maybe if I just ignored Nicholas I wouldn't feel that way.

"Out for a midnight walk Sakura?"

Ok. Nicholas just broke rule number one.

"Yeah. I was kind of thirsty." I lied.

"Yeah me too. Coffee makes my throat dry."

The look in his eyes told me he knew I was lying, but he didn't say anything about it, so I let it pass as well.

Nicholas got us both out a bottle of water.

"You know I heard something about bottled water." I said.

"And what was that?"

"It doesn't keep the flu away as much as tap water because there's no iron."

It was the most useless thing I could say. But I never had told it to anyone. And for some stupid reason I just told it to Nicholas.

"Really? Hmm no wonder I usually get the flu."

"Oh well. Cant win them all."

"But you can win some."

"As long as you don't cheat."

"I'm no cheater."

"Really couldn't tell."

"Well maybe one day you would find out."

"I don't know. It'll have to come in-between saving the world."

"Then it's a date."

"I'll make sure to write it down."

"Haha. You know I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this in a long time."

"Ya. Same with me."

"Anyways. I better get back to bed. Mikelle says he has something special planed for us tomorrow."

"Alright. I guess I should too."

We walked back up the stairs. We said our good nights and I pretended to go into my room. But as soon as Nicholas turned his back to go to his room, I followed. I don't know why. It seemed like fun. And I wasn't really willing to pass up some fun.

I followed pretty close. When he opened his door I slipped in behind him just before he turned the other way to close the door. It was pretty tricky but I got away with it a few times before.

Nicholas started to walk to his bed. When he fell asleep, I crept over from the dark corner I was hiding in and sat on his bed. He looked like a sleeping angel. His cute baby face resting against the pillow. I brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Your caught in the act."

I jumped when I saw Nicholas' eyes open. He sat up and looked at me.

"Now why would you sneak into my room. I'm pretty sure the bed in your room is just as comfortable."

"Well um. You know. I… I was… um."

"Haha. Your too cute. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

He smiled as I laid down and he pulled the covers over me.

"Just as long as I get one thing?" He asked.

"What would that be?"

"You can sleep in here as long as I get one kiss."

"Now see that's cheating. I'm already in your bed. If I gave you a kiss that would be two things in your favour."

"Oh so you didn't want to sleep in here. I get it. Well the door is over there."

"No I do I- Damn it. I hate you."

"Well as long as we are on those terms then that's fine with me."

"Ugh. Boys and there fricking hormones." I grumbled.

I sat up and looked at Nicholas before I started to lean down to him. What was I doing? The only other boy I ever wanted to kiss willingly was Gabriel. But here I am. Getting closer and closer to another boy. I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I paused for a second before I closed our gap.

Our lips touched. But I didn't pull away to quick. I liked this feeling. I wasn't sure if it was just me but I felt Nicholas' arms wrap around my waist. And, because of impulse, I wrap my arm around his neck. His tongue ran across my lips. I knew what he wanted. But was I willing to give it to him? Of course I was. Why? Because I wanted to. I parted my lips for his tongue to enter my mouth. It felt like I was back in dream world again. But I knew this was real. And I was loving every moment of it.

I regretfully pulled away.

"I think you got more of what you asked in there. So I think I deserve something a little extra."

"And what little extra something is that."

"You'll find out one day."

"Oh come on. You cant do that to me."

"As long as I can get away with it… yes I can."

I laid back beside Nicholas and cuddled close to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other one around my head. I in turn rested one hand on his bare chest and let my head fall onto his chest as well.

"Now isn't this the sweetest thing!" I heard Selina yell.

I saw a flash of bright light from behind my eye lids. Great. Just great. I opened my eyes to see Selina and Mikelle standing over me with a camera. I felt something move beside me. Oh ya. I slept with Nicholas last night. I buried my head back into his chest. I didn't need this now.

"Come on sleepy heads! We are going to have a little bit of fun today!"

"Would fun be considered as letting me sleep a little bit more?"

"Oh. Did the little Cherry blossom have a late night last night?"

I knew what Mikelle was implying.

"No I did not have sex with Nicholas last night." I said.

"Awe too bad. Oh well. I guess I should have known. You still have your clothes on."

"Ugh. You guys are perverts." I grunted sitting up.

"Only the best! Now get beck to your own room and change. I put your clothes on the bed."

Selina pulled me off the bed.

"Wow. Nicholas can really sleep. Mikelle make sure he gets the good morning he needs."

"I'm already on it."

Poor Nicholas.

Once Selina and I were out of the room I asked,

"Where are we going today that's so special."

"You'll find out. Just make sure you are always with Nicholas ok? He is the best biker out of all of us. And the strongest….hmm I wonder why he wasn't gang leader?"

"Ok. Where is Sayoran?"

"I think he's still asleep. Would you mind waking him up for me? I still have to wake up the girls."

"Ok."

After Selina left I walked into my room to find Sayoran wasn't in the bed. I guessed he was already up. I picked up the clothes Selina gave me and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower in record time I think. I don't know why though. I think I was a little excited.

I put on the clothes. Now this was interesting. It was a black leather skirt, a corset top and knee high boots. I only ever saw Selina wear this stuff. Why couldn't the other girls lend me their clothes?

There was a knock at the door. I think it was Selina again.

"Hey Sakura! You ready?"

"Yeah just a second. I think I need to cut up my clothes more. They are not showing enough skin!"

"Haha. I got it. Just hurry up. We're leaving soon!"

Oh goody. Cant wait…

Yes! I'm soo excited! I don't even know why! Cause I'm the one writing the fiction! Hahaha!

Luv Janey!


	15. Chapter 14

Everyone seemed to be dressed the same. Mostly black leather for the girls and just black cargo jeans and black shirts for the guys. Wow. I felt so special.

"Hey Kinomoto! We've been waiting for you! Come on!" Sayoran yelled to me. He was on a bike with one of the other girls in the gang. I got on the back of Nicholas' bike.

"You ready Sakura?" Nicholas whispered to me.

"Absolutely."

Nicholas and all the other guys revved their bikes and we all headed off. My skirt was riding up some on my leg. I didn't really care until Mikelle and Selina drove by and Selina yelled,

"Your hot Sakura!"

I blushed a little when Nicholas looked back at me and winked. This was not like me. I was riding on motorcycles, wearing revealing clothes and loving every minute of it.

We decided to race. It was between me and Nicholas, Sayoran and Lily (the girl on the back of his bike) , and Mikelle and Selina. We stopped at a light. The three groups were in one line.

"When the light turns green go!" Selina yelled to us.

We all waited anxiously. When the light turned green, Nicholas stayed behind for a second.

"Do you want them to win!" I asked.

"They wont. I'm just giving them a head start."

Nicholas finally revved his bike once more and we sped off. To my surprise we caught up to them pretty fast. As we passed them I blew a sweet kiss to them and yelled,

"Kiss my ass suckers!"

We finally stopped at a gas station to refuel.

"I still say you guys cheated!" Mikelle said.

"Awe your just upset that you lost to me and Sakura."

"And the fact that you came in behind me and Lily." Sayoran rubbed in.

"That was a tie!"

"Was not and you know it! Maybe your getting a little rusty there."

Sayoran was obviously over proud of his achievement even if he came second.

"Hey! I got an idea! How about we let the girls race?" Nicholas said.

I wasn't totally into it but if Nicholas was there then it would be fine.

"Great idea man! You up to it girls?"

"Hell yes!" We replied.

"Ok this time since we're on plain road and no lights we'll start here."

Nicholas came over to me and whispered,

"You'll be fine. Just remember what he did yesterday but step it up a little."

Yeah. This'll be fun. I never raced before. But that's all part of learning in this gang.

"You ready girls!" Mikelle called to us once we were settled on the street.

"Ok. Ready! And! GO!" Mikelle yelled as we drove off on the road.

So far it was me and Selina in pretty close. Lily was just a little bit behind us and Selina was just a little bit more in the lead than me. That was ok. I could change that.

I pushed as hard as I could on the bike and I finally passed Selina. Leaving everyone else in the dust.

We came to the finishing line which was just past a giant house. There is where we stopped.

"Damn Sakura! You got some speed on you!" Selina said to me.

"God she's right. I've never seen a girl from our gang go that fast." Nicholas also said.

I blushed a tiny bit but not enough for everyone else to see.

"Well at least she got us to where we wanted. Boys, how about we get a little action here!" Mikelle said.

What action? It was a house. Probably with some people in it but what action could you get out of that?

"Stay here Sakura. We'll be back. It's just a little revenge thing we are on right now ok?"

"Ok."

I saw Nicholas pull out a gun from some where in his jeans. I think he could tell I was a little shocked.

He leaned down and whispered to my lips.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Just be sure to start riding as soon as we come out."

He gave me a little peck and walked off with Sayoran, Mikelle, Shaynu, and a few other guys.

"What are they going to do in there Selina?" I asked.

"Well, you see. A day or two before we pick you and Sayoran up, the Tigers came to one of our hideouts and captured one of the girls. We found later that they had tortured he and killed her because she wouldn't say anything about us."

"Oh. I get it. That's why Nicholas said this was for revenge."

I heard guns shots throughout the house. I really hoped Nicholas wouldn't get hurt. I was scared for him.

I saw some movement in the garage of the house as the boys came running back out.

"GO!" Nicholas yelled as he got on the bike.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was gone back down the street as I followed Selina and Mikelle.

I heard more gun shots and bikes behind us.

Nicholas put his hands on the handle bars.

"Can you shoot a gun?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not really."

"Want to learn how? Just point and shoot."

Ok. Just great. I was going to shoot something.

"Who do I shoot at?"

"The people with the red bikes. You don't have to hit the people. Just try to aim for their bikes."

I got the idea when Nicholas pushed my hands off of the handle bars. I had to scoot around him to get to the back. Then I realized.. I didn't have a gun. I saw the gun sticking out of Nicholas' pocket. I grabbed that and turned myself around so that my back was to Nicholas' back.

"Point and shoot!" Nicholas reminded me.

Right. That's all I had to do. Point and shoot. I'd rather have pouted and shouted. But I guess then wasn't a time for that.

Ok. Just point it. I thought to myself as I raised my arm that held the gun. Now just shoot it. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I heard a loud popping noise and I looked up to see what kind of damage I did. There was a bike lying on the ground. Did I just do that? Of course I did. Why? Because I was the only one back there.

I felt a tiny bit proud of myself. But then again one person is nothing compared to the rest of the gang following us. I got used to the 'point and shoot' theory. I took down a few more people after that. But when I was about to shoot again they all backed off and went the opposite direction. I turned back around so my stomach was against Nicholas' back.

I felt something hot and liquid flowing down my leg. Was I shot? No it didn't feel like I was in pain. It was Nicholas. His arm was bleeding badly and it ran down his side and onto my leg. I scooted back in front of Nicholas an took over steering. I felt him wrap his arms loosely around my waist. He was loosing a lot of blood and I needed to get him back soon. I drove up beside Selina. When she looked at me I nodded back to Nicholas and she got my message and passed it on to Mikelle.

When we got back to the house Nicholas was taken off the bike and was put in his room with the gang doctor. I felt a little bit woozy myself but Nicholas needed more attention than me.

"Sakura. You don't look to good." Sayoran said.

We were in the kitchen. I was leaning against the counter trying to keep my self up. My leg was still blood stained. But that's not what had me feeling faint.

I shot people. I really shot people. And at the time… I was proud of myself. I felt disgusted now. Disgusted with myself. Disgusted of everything that I had done.

I started to black out. I saw Sayoran reach for me before I hit the ground. I heard people shout for help… and all I saw was Gabriel dieing in my arms bore everything went black.

Oh no! what's going to happen! Oh! I know! I know! But you don't! haha! Sorry but I had to say that. I'm a little on he sugar high right now so you know… haha!

Luv Janey


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up various times after I blacked out. Mostly when I opened my eyes Nicholas or Sayoran were there. But I don't know if they tried to talk to me cause I would just fall back asleep. But when I woke up and managed to stay awake, Selina was sitting beside me in a chair cross-legged and reading a magazine.

"Boo. Seventeen magazine sucks." I said sitting up.

"Oh hey there. I'm glad your up."

"How long have I been out for? Is Nicholas and everyone else ok?"

"You've been asleep for about a day. I think it might have been shock cause I don't think you've ever shot anyone before have you?"

"No."

"That's ok. We all take it differently. And everyone else is ok. Nicholas lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine. I think you got nicked by a bullet too. You have a scratch under your eye."

"Oh . That was from a skate board."

Selina looked at me weird.

"I'll tell you some other time."

I stood up to go to the bathroom. But that didn't come with out a massive headache. I think I was prone to headaches more often now then before. Ever since I came to Hong Kong.

"Take it easy Sakura. You still look a little out of it." Selina warned me.

"Yeah I think I got that part." I bit out of pain in my head.

"Come down stairs after you clean up. Everyone is going to want to know how you are. Especially Sayoran and Nicholas. You know I think you've got two men that are very much attracted to you. It was actually kind of cute. They fought over who would stay here. But then I always won cause they couldn't decide."

"Why would Sayoran care? I don't like that kid at all. He's more like a brother to me than anything."

"Oh so your going for Nicholas? Well it was kind of obvious the other day I guess. Anyways I put more clothes in the dresser. Pick what you want out of there."

Selina walked out of the room as I slipped into the shower. It felt good to have hot water run down my body to wash out all the dirt and grime. And all the fear I had. What was I afraid of? I guess I was afraid of losing Nicholas. Why? He was special to me. He meant a lot to me.

I walked down to the living room to see Selina, Mikelle, Sayoran and Nicholas. I guessed everyone else was asleep. It was pretty late in the night already. Nicholas was the first to get up. He came over and hugged me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok besides the headache. How are you? Is your arm ok?"

"I'll live. I've had worse."

He smiled. I think it was to make me feel better. It did. He had the special innocent gleam in his eyes so I knew he would be ok.

Sayoran then came up to me.

"Why did you faint? What happened?"

"I think Selina said it was shock. Mostly because I've never shot anyone before and I think I got a little scared when Nicholas got shot."

"Well at least your fine now. Why don't you go get something to eat. I'll be with you in a second." Sayoran suggested.

"Ok." I walked into the hallway and then into the kitchen. I looked around to see what they had to eat. There wasn't much except some soup. So I decided to rather keep it safe with that. Maybe if I put sleeping pills into the soup I would go back to sleep for another day or two. I needed it.

I heard Sayoran come into the kitchen.

"You know we haven't had that much time to talk since we got here. Are you still worried about being here?"

"Not really. I think I'm starting to warm up to these people. Especially Shaynu. He my dream guy."

"Haha. I see. You know, I'd have to say I'm a little bit jealous of Nicholas. He has a lot of you attention."

"Looks that way doesn't it. Does that really bother you?"

"Ya. But you know, I think I'm going for Lily a little bit. She's cute. Fun to be with. I like her."

"Well I'm glad we both found people we can be interested in. But you know. I still think of you as a brother. A very close brother, but either way. Do you think we can keep it like that? Even though you just happened to kiss me twice."

"Yeah. I think we can. Just as long as I can still kiss you? Just as friends?"

"Yeah we can keep it like that. Just as long as Nicholas and Lily know that."

"Of course… I think your soup is done."

I Turned around to see the soup in the microwave was boiling over. Maybe I should have taken thoes cooking classes when I was offered them in grade ten.

Later on I let Nicholas know about mine and Sayoran situation. He said I was fine considering it's almost the same thing with him and Selina. I stayed again with him that night. I think that, that was becoming a permanent change. Besides I think Lily went to Sayoran's room.

I wasn't sleeping that much since I had already slept for about a day. So I laid there in Nicholas' arms and looked up at the ceiling. I looked down at Nicholas. I think it was starting to become habit, but I brushed his bangs from his face. I watched his chest rise and fall when he breathed lightly. He had the lightest of snores but it wasn't unbearable. It was actually kind of cute. His head was laying on my chest and his arms were around my waist. My arms were around his shoulders. I looked at his arm where he was shot. It was healing. Slowly. But it was better than before. I slid down so that my face was right by his.

I leaned my forehead on his. I wanted Nicholas so bad. I touched his lips with my finger tips. His lips were smooth and a had a pale pink colour to them. I ran my hand along his jaw line, then back up to his cheek. I held his cheek as I kissed his nose. I didn't want to wake him up but I wanted to see his icy blue eyes again. I continued to run my hands over his face. I trailed down his neck and to his chest. His wasn't buff but I could clearly see his muscles. My hands found their way to his arms that were still around me. I felt his arm muscles as well. I don't know why I did that. It just felt like so long since I could.

I snuggled more into him and placed my arms around his neck. It felt good to be like this again. I never dared to do this with any other man after Gabriel died. I always thought he would never forgive me if I did. But one day I finally came to the decision where he would want me to be better off then I was. But I never really excepted it until now.

We were at another club the next night. Apparently this gang loved clubbing. That was fine with me. But it was weird. I was starting to get used to the clothes that Selina gave me. She decided she wanted us to match that night so we both wore the usual back leather pants. The top was kind of different though. It was a tube top that only covered my boobs but two thick lines of material spiralled down, connecting to the pants.

Sayoran came to dance with me and Selina. I think he was expecting a lap dance from us. We gave it to him but after we chucked him off of the dance floor. The other girls came to dance with us leaving the guys to be alone for a while. But I wanted Nicholas to come and dance with me. I turned around to face him looking at me from the bar. I just looked at him while I was dancing. I think he got the idea because he started to walk over to me. But before he got to me some other girls cut him off by facing me.

"You're the new Wolf girl aren't you?" One girl said acidly.

"Yeah."

"I should just kick your ass right now for being here."

"I was told this was a safe area. You can't start something in here."

"Oh but I am."

With that she made a swing at my head with her fist but u ducked out of the way. I came back up and gave an upper cut to the girls jaw. I think that shocked her coming from the new person.

"You little bitch."

"You started it."

"And I'll make sure I finish it."

Selina and Lily came up behind me.

"Wow. You know it takes a lot of guts to start a fight in here Luna." Selina said.

" Well this little princess here should know where she belongs."

That was it. This girl needed to be shut up badly. I swung my fist right into her mouth and then again to her temple… successfully knocking her out.

"No one calls me princess bitch. Remember that." I said as I walked away.

Nicholas was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well. I don't think there is much reason for me to be scared for you around the Tiger girls. You did better than Selina herself."

"Ya well. Five years of working like that can do that to a person."

He laughed as he led me to the bar where everyone else decided to be in one big group.

"Sakura! That was hot! Maybe next time you could take out all five of them!" Shaynu said.

"I doubt it. I'm not that quick."

"But you can pack a pretty good punch." Sayoran commented.

"And you would know. You deserved that."

"I know I did."

We all laughed. But the laughing stopped when a few gun shots sounded in the club. Maybe I shouldn't have knocked out Luna or whatever her name was.

"Uh oh. I think we just upset the kitties. I think we better go before this gets out of hand." Mikelle suggested which we did not argue to.

Too bad we didn't get out of the parking lot with out being followed.

"Sakura? Do you thing you'd be ok handling a gun again?"

Could I? Of course I could. But did I really want to? Not really. But if it saved us from being killed then it was a better option.

I sucked up all my courage and said,

"Absolutely."

I think that was becoming my new favourite word.

Nicholas handed me a gun. It was sliver and had a cherry imprint on it with my name written in Chinese : Ying Fa.

"It's yours. I wanted you to have one. Use it well. Especially right now."

We speeded out of the parking lot, Tigers following behind us. I knew the drill. Shoot a few people or bikes to get them off our backs. Wasn't my favourite thing to do in the world but if it helps me stay alive I was all for it.

I turned around on the bike. I didn't see anyone at first but after a while I saw red shiny bikes starting to catch up to us. I waited until they were a little bit closer until I started firing. I missed the first few times but my aim got better.

I saw someone raise a gun that was pointed at me. I heard them shoot but we had turned the corner. I felt a searing pain on my side. The bullet had just brushed past me. I was going to survive, but if their aim got any better I would be dead. I wasn't about to let that happen.

They weren't letting down as easily as the last time. I think I really got Luna good. She might have been really important to them… I just hoped that she wasn't important enough for the Tigers to slaughter us.

They were going to follow us anywhere. Selina and I managed to get a couple more guys but we didn't have the rest of the gang that lived in another hideout with us. So you could sort of say that we were out numbered but their numbers were decreasing.

Lily started to join in on he shooting. She had really good aim. We could have used her in the beginning. But I think she was a little too busy sucking on Sayoran's neck. And to think, I thought she would have been scared or at least worried. But she was in this gang just as long as Selina.

I felt more bullets wiz past me. One came every close to scratching my temple. But I just felt it come very close to my head.

If we didn't think of something… I was sure we wouldn't last for very long.

Oh man…. What's going to happen? I actually really don't know. I think of something. Maybe tomorrow. I'll be in Kitchener for half the day so you know. Maybe Sunday….

Luv Janey


	17. Chapter 16

Mikelle led us to a highway. Not the best place in the world to be but maybe we would loose them faster because of all the cars. But it wasn't going to be easy to shoot either. We came onto the bridge of the highway. It was pretty high and I wasn't a fan of bridges.

I felt the bike start to swerve as I was about to shoot again. That wasn't good. Either the bike was braking down or our tires were shot. My bet was the tires. Nicholas let go of the bike, grabbed me from behind and jumped off the bike. We tumbled onto the ground as the bike ran right into another car that exploded. Nicholas covered me with his body earning him a few scrapes on his back.

"What now? They are going to find us if they know we jumped."

"Don't worry. When they drive by aim for their tires and when they are down don't waste your bullets on shooting them. Snap their neck."

That was not on my list of things to do. I always saw it on TV but I never thought I would be doing it. But who knew I was going to be in a gang either? Maybe if I just hid and let Nicholas do all the work. Nope. He couldn't do it by himself. He would be out numbered.

The first few bikes drove by, but by the time the next ones came, me and Nicholas were in front of a parked car on the side of the highway. Once they passed us we shot their tires and waited for them to crash. We ran out to the first two. I heard a loud snap coming from the man Nicholas had taken to brake his neck. H'okay. My turn. I looked at the guy. He looked like he was about to shoot me from where he sat but I got around behind him before he could, took his head in my arm and twisted his head to the side. I received a loud snap of my own as a response.

I felt sick. That was the grossest thing I think I had ever done. And I was only just getting used to shooting. Nicholas gave me a worried look but I waved to him as if to say 'I'm fine'.

We didn't get time to go back to our hiding position again because a few more people from the Tigers gang were riding right towards us. I managed to bust one guys bike by shooting the tires. He slid in between me and Nicholas. Nicholas had taken that chance to brake the guys neck as well.

I'm not sure what happened but the few other people turned around and went the other way down the highway. Of course not without trying to shoot me or Nicholas. We hid behind the car again so we were safe.

If I didn't know any better I would say that I was holding my breath through that whole episode. I started to breath heavily. Savouring the sweet air. Even if it did kind of taste like gasoline and smoke.

"Do you think they will come back?" I asked with out looking at Nicholas.

"They might. Maybe just to collect the bodies."

"How long do you think we would have?"

"I'd say an hour before they think the highway is clear. That'll give us enough time to at least be off of the highway."

"That's all I need." I said as I got up to start walking. But then the big pain on my side reminded me of my wound. It hurt a lot. One of the worst pains I've felt physically. Despite my pain I kept walking, hearing Nicholas walk behind me.

"That's a nasty bullet burn. It might start to really bleed if you move too much."

"Nice of you to notice… sorry. This isn't the best day of my life."

"It's ok. I can relate."

Without warning, I felt as though I weighed nothing. Nicholas had lifted me up into his arms where he carried me.

"I can walk. I'm not that badly hurt." I protested.

"I know that."

"So why don't you let me down if you know?"

He never answered me. Nicholas just looked down at me and smiled. That was all that I needed. His charming smile made it feel like I had almost no pain anymore.

We came off the highway and to a forest. Nicholas let me down because his arms were getting tired. Or so he said.

"We are going to have to walk through the forest. If people see us, especially you cause we are around Tie Diamond area, then police will be after us. Think you can manage?"

"Yeah I think so. How far away are we from the hideout?"

"A few miles. We might have to stop sometime soon. Its getting dark out."

Yeah. I was getting dark. And cold. Remember I was still wear the very non-covering clothes. And no. Nicholas did not have a jacket or even a shirt to cover me with having rid of his shirt after the Tigers left. He walked in front of me. I saw his tattoo clearly. It was still a little light out. The wolf was pure black with red eyes. That's when I remembered that I didn't know what colour mine was. And I hadn't paid attention to the colour of Selina's either.

"Hey Nicholas?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said still facing front.

"What colour is my tattoo? I never noticed."

"It's the same colour as Selina's. All black with silver eyes. That's higher ranking than me."

"Why so high?"

"I think Selina and Mikelle thought you and Sayoran were pretty valuable. We don't get people like you often."

"Why is it so special that me and Sayoran were able to get out of Tie Diamond? Other kids have done it haven't they?"

"Nope. You two are the first known to get out."

"But we barely did anything. We were in the back skate park. They found us. We managed to knock them out for about an hour to get away but they caught up to us. I got hit with the tranquillizer and they were run over by a train."

"Really? I guess to you that would seem very simple. But like I said, you and Sayoran were the first ever out."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was enrolled in there once. For about a year or two. I guess you could say my parents thought I was crazy and I didn't go to school much so they took the easy way out. And so did I. They finally got fed up with me and booted me out. That's when I met Selina and Mikelle. They took me in because I refused to go home again. It also took me a while to be accepted into the gang. I cant remember what I did exactly but it was at a club on Tigers territory. They were there to plant bombs. We almost went unnoticed but someone who recognized one of the gang members very well, shook up the place. No one knew I was with them though. So when I got the chance I sneaked a gun from Mikelle and shot the leader. No one saw me and they panicked. The gang used that time to get out of the club just in time before it blew up."

"Wow. Pretty brave." I said once Nicholas finished his story.

I wasn't paying much attention until I was whacked in the face with a branch right across my nose. Nicholas heard the smack and turned around to me laughing.

"You should really watch where your going. I cant have you stick in a ditch some where now can I?"

Nicholas pulled me past the branch into him. He wrapped his arms around me as I dropped my head onto his chest. I liked this position. It was comforting. At least right up until I felt Nicholas jerk with a great force. I looked up at him to see him pull something out of his back.

"Oh no. Please no. No. No." I muttered in fear.

Nicholas had pulled a tranquillizer dart out of his back. I heard voices shouting. But I wasn't listening to what they were saying. I just started to cry.

"They found me Nicholas. They are going to take me back. Please don't let them take me back."

Could Nicholas help me? Of course not. Why? He was going to be asleep in a little while. Not enough time for us to get away.

"Sakura. Stay strong. They wont hurt you. Don't fear them. Your stronger than that and you know it." Nicholas said as the 'creepy guys' that were still alive surrounded us.

"No. They will take you away from me."

"Shhh. It'll… be okay." Nicholas was starting to fade. No I couldn't have that.

"No please. Stay awake. I need you."

Nicholas bent down and kissed my lips lightly.

"I'll find you. I wont…leave here …. With out you. I promise…"

Nicholas finally drifted into darkness as he fell to the ground bring me with him….

I cant remember anything after that. I am now sitting in a room. Just a room. No furniture. No light. No nothing. I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted Nicholas and I wanted him now. I feel so greedy but I think it was for all the right reasons. Why? Because I was alone. Scared. I feared everything. Nicholas told me to be strong. But I am far from strong.

Maybe if I made a plan to attract attention to myself they would come in and I could brake out. I doubt it. I'm pretty sure this room is sound proof.

Maybe if I took out the camera that watched me from the other side of the room. How did I know it was a camera? The small red blinking light was a dead give away. Maybe that plan would work. Some one would come in to see what happen, I would use my neck braking skills and get out. But then again, that person might not be alone.

Well they had to feed me some time didn't they? Or were they murderers that were trying to kill me? I'd bet on that, if I had money. Yes I was still wear the clothes I wore to the club. I figure it has been a day or two now. The bastards were probably going to leave me in here forever.

I wonder what they did to Nicholas. Maybe they put him in a room just like this one. Maybe they kept him drugged in case they thought he was a threat. Or the fact that they already knew Nicholas from before.

Maybe he was looking for me now. Maybe they let him go and he went back to the hideout for help…. Maybe he would never come back.

No. Nicholas would come back for me. He promised.

Maybe the Wolves have noticed that we are gone and are looking for us. If Sayoran was smart, maybe he would come here. I hoped they did in case Nicholas was being held against his will. But aren't we all held here against our will? Probably. I didn't see one kid here in the month I stayed that was happy to be here. But who would think otherwise?

A beeping sound. I heard a beeping sound. Was it the camera? No it would have been beeping ever since I got here. Was it the door unlocking? No. They probably didn't trust me to not try to bite them again.

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura?"

"No it's the mail man."

Someone was obviously talking to me from some where.

"It's nice to hear your lovely voice again Sakura."

"Why don't you go kiss someone's ass with that talk."

"Your mad. I understand."

"No. I'm the happiest person alive."

"Would you like to come out?"

"No. Its pretty comfy and kind of like my home. I think I'll stay."

Now that I really looked around the room, from what I can see, there isn't one speck of dust.

"Alright. I'm sending someone down to get you. You will be escorted to your old room. And please. Try not to run away again."

"Now why would I do that? I love it here! This is even better than Disney land!"

How I wish I could bite that mans head off. Mr. Kazall deserves it.

The door opened to show one of the guards. Great. I hate these guys. Do you think they haven't ruined my life enough? We walked down the old hallways I used to know. Now. They were new. I swore to myself after I escaped to never see these walls again…. But here I am.

God! I wasn't even expecting that! Gezze the things that comes to my head when I'm writing! I love it!

Luv Janey


	18. Chapter 17

The idiot of a guard decided to push me into my room. I landed on my hands and knees. Ya. It kind of hurt. But nothing compared to the pain he will be feeling in a few seconds. I turned around to look at him even though I was still crouching on the ground. He was wide open but just to make sure, I smiled the most goofy smile I could muster. I could tell the guy was now confused. Just enough for me to give him a swift kick to the groin. Successfully knocking him out of the doorway so I could slam the door in his face.

Sucker.

"Well. If it isn't miss Sakura. Did you have fun while you were away?" A menacing voice said.

"I'd still be having fun if it weren't for the dirty rats that found me Eriol."

Eriol stepped into my view. He looked mad. I don't blame him. That is if he's thinking what I was thinking he was mad about.

With a fast movement that I barely caught I was now slammed against the door with an arm to my throat. Yep. I know why he's mad.

"You left me and Tomoyo behind. She was dead for days. But if it wasn't for her kindness I would kill you right now. She wants you alive. She cares for you. She convinced me that you left because you had the chance. Was that it?"

Of course. I couldn't lie to the guy.

"Yes. Me and Sayoran were chased by the guards. It was our chance and believe me if there was time I would have come back for you."

Ok. So maybe I lied a little. It couldn't hurt that much right?…

"Your lying to me."

…Wrong. You cant get anything past Eriol. I should have figured that out before. Of course I never really cared for the guy so what did it matter?

Apparently it meant a lot to him cause he just put more pressure on my throat. This was just peachy. I really didn't need this. Maybe if I… nope I'm not even going to try that. But could it work? Of course not. Was I going to try it anyways? Of course I was. Why? Because I'm an idiot.

My fist made a connection with Eriol's stomach. At the loss of his breath I took that time to release his arm from my neck and twisted it around his back.

"Now listen to me Eriol. Me and Sayoran went for a skate in the Groves. The guards found us and we managed to knock them out. We took that time to escape. It was the only chance we had. But you'll be happy to find out that I was hit by a sleepy dart. But then again the guys got hit by a train. Well at least we were slowed down. I bet you like that. It would have ruined our chances of getting away. Then we wouldn't be in this position now would we. But if you help me I am more than willing to take you and Tomoyo with me."

If that didn't get through to him then I should find myself throttled in my sleep.

"No. I cant take a chance like that. Maybe your willing to but considering the chances that you were almost caught last time, I'd say this time around your chances are rather thin."

I let go of Eriol half thinking that that was a mistake. Nope no mistake. Eriol didn't try to kill me again.

"Well the chance is there. You decide whether you like it here or not. And think about Tomoyo. Maybe she wants out more than anything and would do anything to get out. Tell her that."

Eriol left me alone for the rest of the night. Good thing too cause I really needed to plan my escape. And how to get to Nicholas…. It's two challenges in one.

I actually really didn't want to take Eriol and Tomoyo with me. They would just get in the way. I felt kind of bad that I was going to leave them here again… but like Eriol said, my chances of getting out this time was very thin.

A phone started ringing. Did the room have a phone? No. Was it Eriol's cell phone? No, he would have picked it up by now. Was it my cell phone that I left in my suitcase after I left? Probably. I went to go pick it out of my suitcase. Yep. It's my phone. This time I didn't hesitate to answer. For all I know it could be another prank caller….

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

… Or it could be Sayoran. Sometimes I love this kid.

"Yes. Its me."

"Oh god. We have been trying to reach you for two days now. What happened to you?"

"They found me. Tie Diamond. I'm back at the school. I think they might have Nicholas locked up somewhere."

"No. How did that happen? Wait no never mind, don't answer that. Are you able to get out?"

"No. I'm pretty sure they either have me on lock down or there is a guard or two standing out side the door."

"Sakura? This is Selina. How are you babe?"

" Peachy."

"Ok. We are coming after you. Sayoran says he knows the in and out of the school so he's coming with us. Do you have Nicholas with you?"

"No. I think he's somewhere else in the school. They might have drugged him. But I cant be sure."

"That might be a little bit of a problem. That's alright. The whole gang is coming ok? Can you hold out until morning?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just be careful ok? Those guards are nasty buggers."

"Got it. See you in a few hours and don't get yourself into anymore trouble. From what Sayoran told me you are quite the trouble maker."

"Yeah yeah. I got it. See you."

I hung up the phone but I wish I was still talking to someone. It made me feel better. So now all I had to do was wait. I'm good at waiting. All I have to do is sit. Maybe even read a book. Or maybe I could reserve my energy and rest. It all works cause either way I'm getting out of here.

They took my gun away. I just realized that. It was strapped to my leg in the holster. I wonder where they had it.

I heard a shot gun from outside the door. It was too soon for the Wolves to be here now. Then why did I just here a gun shot? Could it be…

The door busted open. A guy stumbled in, blood running down his chest. He looked at me before he fell to the ground to reveal Nicholas standing behind him. My gun in hand as well.

I looked at him. He's ok. He came for me. Nicholas came for me.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or shall we leave?" Nicholas asked.

I got up and ran to him. I jumped in his arm and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Your ok. Oh god. I was so worried. I thought they were never going to let you out."

God. I sound like a pathetic wife who nearly lost her husband. But it's working for me.

"I know. I know. But we cant stand here all night if we want to get out still awake. God. That was no trip of happiness." Nicholas said as I slid back to the ground.

"Come on. I think we are all clear to get out the front doors."

"No. There's another way out."

I grabbed Nicholas's hand and started to run for the hallway down where the wall lifts up to the Groves. Ok. Now was my time to figure out how Sayoran and Eriol lifted this wall up. I stuck my hand under the crack and pulled up. The wall moved but only about an inch. I think Nicholas got it because he crouched down to the floor to help me.

We both stepped into the Groves.

"Can you skate well?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Get a board and follow me. There is a path a little down to the left. If we are quick they wont catch us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. it's the same trail me and Sayoran took when we escaped."

Nicholas didn't say anything else. He just grabbed a board and followed me down to the trail. When we got to about where the train tracks were we stopped. I knew people were following us. But this time there was no train to save us.

"Get into the bushes. Remember what we did on the highway? Well this time just shoot and take the guns." Nicholas told me as we hid.

"Gezze. You guys just couldn't wait until we got there could you?" Someone said from behind us. I turned around and I for once was happy to see Sayoran standing behind us. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Sayoran! I'm happy to see you! I thought you weren't coming till sun up?"

"I insisted that we go as soon as possible. And here we are. The others are back in the forest waiting for me. Now why don't we-"

"Sakura get out of the way!" I heard Nicholas say. I also heard a gun shot. No. Not the tranquillizer gun shot. A real gun shot. Only one thing could come of this. Nicholas flew in front of me and Sayoran. His arms wrapped around my stomach.

Nicholas gasped. I stood there blank. No. This couldn't have happened again. This was a nightmare. None of this was real. If I dared turn around I know what I would see. And I dint want to see it. Not again.

Nicholas whispered to me,

"Be strong. Don't let fear take over you. I'll come back for you… one day."

I cant move. I cant speak. I cant even breath. I just stood there staring at something. I heard more gun shots from behind Sayoran. I know who it is. But I just stood there staring at something. Staring at Sayoran. Staring at the only man I had left in my life.

No! I didn't want to kill Nicholas! I feel so sad now! But at least some people will be happy. I hope.

Luv Janey


	19. Chapter 18

I couldn't. Or I wouldn't. Those were two different things. I couldn't cry. Or I wouldn't cry. It is hard to decide. And this deciding has been going on for a few days. I didn't talk to anyone. Except for Sayoran. He is always here for me. He tried to comfort me. It sort of helped. But it was hard losing the second person that was very important to me again. I think Sayoran understood that. I'm not sure if he has lost someone that meant a lot to him like that. Anyway. He is starting to mean more to me. Not that I am going to admit right out that I like him. Its more of that I am starting to care for him more. He's not the stupid bastard I thought he was. I know he cares for me a lot. I think he made that clear that one night that we talked in the kitchen. I never saw him with Lily anymore either. I'm starting to wonder what happened between them.

I visited Nicholas' grave. It was in the backyard of the hideout along with other members of the Wolf gang that were lost to a gang war. It's hard to look at someone's grave. Especially when you read what is on the black graves stone.

_Nicholas Hitomaru_

_Died- Too soon_

_Be strong. Don't let fear take over you. I'll come back for you…. One day._

The sentence recalled the day he died. It was put there in memory of what his last words to me were. It is the first time I have been down here. I picked some cherry blossoms from the tree at the front on the house. I laid them down in front of the graves stone. I sat down on the grass. It's soft and felt cool against my legs. I started to talk to Nicholas. Just about anything. But I came to one subject that surprised even me.

"You know Sayoran? He's been really nice to me. He has taken care of me. I don't know really what's happening between us. I know he cares for me and I care for him too. It's just weird. I don't even think I want to know what is going to happen."

I looked up to the sky. The clouds made a perfect shade for me with some light leaking through.

"This is different. I don't think I want to know what I'm feeling. Its scary. Well… This coming from a person who has been shot at on the highway and has shot people back. I guess what I'm asking is for permission. I don't know what for. Maybe to move on. Maybe to be my old self. Maybe to actually live the way I'm supposed to."

The wind blew lightly over me. Bringing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered as I kissed the stone and got up and walked away.

I sat on the sing that was hanging from the cherry blossom tree. The same tree I had gotten the flowers for Nicholas. It's a big swing. Almost like a bench. I let the wind swing me ever so slightly. Flower petals flew around me. Almost like a dream. The wind stopped for a second. It started again. Almost like a sigh. I could sit here all day. Just swing back and forth. It was soothing. Almost like a song.

_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…_

I felt some force push me harder into the air. When I came back the force sat beside me facing the opposite direction. Sayoran looked at me. I just stared forward.

_I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

We didn't say anything. Just sat there. Swinging back and forth. I looked at Sayoran. His eyes held me. I was trapped. Trapped in his world. My world. Our own world. Nothing existed except for us. He didn't need to say anything. I know how he felt. I know how I felt. He leaned into me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to pull me to him. His lips gently brushed mine before he pressed them to my lips.

_Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

This kiss wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as when he had first kissed me. Behind this kiss had meaning. Caring. Hope. Sayoran was turning into someone new. Someone who wasn't like Gabriel. Someone who wasn't like Nicholas. He was someone who deserved life. Deserved anything that lived.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…_

Sayoran pulled back from me. Tears had come to my eyes and floated away as we swung. His soft hand wiped some tears from my face that managed to stay on in the wind.

_Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…_

He smiled. His smile was different too. And it is another breaking point between me and Sayoran. The walls that held us apart were breaking. One by one. There is now almost nothing keeping us from something we both desired.

_Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky _

"Five bucks in my pocket says that we just did something very crazy in our life." Sayoran said as he leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

" You don't even have pockets."

" All the more reason to bet."

I laughed. I just laughed. I never laughed when it came to situations like this. In fact, I barely laughed unless I forced myself to.

_Because you live … I live_

That is what one person can do to you. One person that has the will and hope to make a person laugh. There wasn't anything truer to the world.

I started to talk to Selina, Mikelle, and the others. It was getting back to the way it was before Nicholas died. I can talk about it now without pain. It made me feel happy that day when I went to his grave. I know, just like Gabriel did, that Nicholas wanted me to move on. And for that I thanked them both.

We played a game. Itis called 'Things'. You would ask a question like 'things that piss me off' and people would name them. And whoever lost would take a drink of Sake.

So far, I was the soberest person with only one drink in me. And it was only getting easier. While everyone else was getting more drunk, whenit came to me, I said the most bizarre question I could think of. Such as:

"Things my pink bunny slippers wear"

"Things that make your mom dance in the shower"

"Things I cant think of right now"

Stuff like that. And the answers were even better:

"Horse shoes"

"Your own mom"

"Purple emus"

Poor guys. Tomorrow they will probably all have hangovers. And if that was going to happen I was not sleep with Sayoran tonight just to be woken up by a retching sound. I could just go to Nicholas's old room. I often did that. It was sort of my getaway place that I felt comfortable in.

It was Mikelle's turn to ask the question now.

"Things that have five eyes ten ears and lives with your mom."

Wow. They were super drunk. All the more amusing to me.

They all fainted one by one in the living room. Which left me and half a bottle of Sake. I opted to leave it alone. But then again it wouldn't hurt to take another drink. I took a big gulp. It wasn't enough to get me drunk, just enough to give me a headache in the morning.

I left the others in the living room. No way am I going to break my back getting them to bed.

Yes so I hope you all like it that Sayoran and Sakura are together. But I never said that they are in love… yet. And please Animefreakkagome no killing yourself with a cup. I don't want to be blamed for your death. lol

Luv Janey


	20. Chapter 19

I slept really well last night. It had been a while since I had a proper sleep. I think it was because Sayoran moves around so much when he sleeps.

"Well don't we all have happy faces today!" I said walking into the kitchen. They were all hung over. Everyone that was in the house except me.

"I am going to shoot you Sakura. Where did you learn that game?" Selina slurred out.

"Made it up one time when I was drunk."

"Figures."

I didn't tell them that I had a little headache. They would make sure I had no head to have a headache.

No one wanted to go out of the house today for obvious reasons so I went out by myself. I don't know where I wanted to go so I just cruised around in one of the cars. I ended up at the mall. I had some money on me that I got from my suitcase at school so I might as well spend it on more suitable clothes for my style. Even though I was pretty much used to Selina's clothes.

I got different types of tops. Whatever type you named I had one of them. And I just got some jeans and skirts that I liked. I moved to a music shop. It had various pieces of music playing. I went through a couple aisles not finding anything I liked. But when I came to the last aisle, guess who was there?

Yep. Luna. All by herself too. I didn't really want to get in a fight with her right now.

Too late. She saw me. And, in her high heeled pointy shoes, she walked over to me.

"Hey there Luna." I said almost cheerfully.

"You little bitch. Don't you 'hey there Luna' me."

"Someone have a fur ball stuck in their ass today?"

This is fun. Maybe I should run into Luna more often. But then again after this meeting, if she dared touch me, she will probably not go out alone again.

"Watch what you say. I could have the Tigers here before you leave the building."

I can believe it. She had them on us that one time at the club.

"Fine. Doesn't bother me. Now if you'll excuse me." I pushed past her but she grabbed my wrist and twisted it. Yep. That kind of hurt. Too bad for Luna though.

I turned back around to face her. I dropped my bag to the ground and swiftly my fist made a sweet contact with Luna's face. I bit her arm to release my wrist. Ew. I tasted blood on my lips. No I was not a vampire though it would come in handy.

Luna's hand bled a lot. She deserved that.

"Hope next time you'll learn to pick fights when your not alone."

I sauntered back out of the music shop. All my bags in hand. That trip was getting boring anyways. But at least I had a little excitement. Too bad I didn't have my gun on me though. As I got to the car I saw other members of the Tigers get into red vehicles. God. They really stick up for Luna. I really wish I had my gun.

I pulled out of my parking spot and out onto the road. Was I being followed? Of course I was. Why? Because the Tigers hate me. I looked around the car for any thing that could be used as a gun type thing. No such luck. But isn't it always like that? Of course it is. Why? Because that's just the way things go.

My eyes landed on a red button on the dashboard. I hadn't seen it before. I had the greatest curiosity to push it. But what will it do? I don't know. Why? Because I have never pressed red buttons before. My guess is that it would do a crazy trick or it would make the car blow up. My bet is on the blowing up. Am I going to try it anyways? Of course I am. Why? Because I am crazy.

I stopped at a stop light. I'll wait until it goes green to push the little red button. The Tigers caught up to me. Perfect. If the car blew up then so would some of them.

The light finally turned green. Time for me to push the little red button.

It made a little beeping sound. But it did nothing. Great. A malfunctioned red button. I pressed on the gas petal to go. And guess what. I went flying down the road. Ok. I found out what the special little red button does. Now I am going to be sick.

I'm pretty sure I lost the Tigers right away. That's good. I couldn't have them follow me home now could I? Of course not. Why? Because that would be suicide. To me and to the Wolves. Mostly me because the gang would shoot me before the Tigers got a chance to.

I parked in the garage with the other vehicles. I got back into the house to find everyone in basically the same place I left them. In the living room laying everywhere. In the floor, couch, over top another person on the couch.

I felt the house shake and a loud boom come from the garage. Oh boy.

"Sakura did you press the red button in the car?" Mikelle asked me who seemed to be the most sober.

"Umm yeah." I said.

"What for?"

"I was being chased by Tigers. I had a run in with Luna at the mall."

"Oh I see. Maybe I should have told you about that button. After about thirty seconds when you've stopped, the car blows up."

"I knew it. But hey. You cant blame me."

"Yeah yeah. Sayoran's asleep in your room. I think he's past the hangover."

"Thanks Mikelle." I said. I walked up to mine and Sayoran's bed room. Sayoran was sprawled out over the bed like a little baby. It was cute. I put my bags beside my dresser and crawled on the bed so that I was lying almost fully on top of Sayoran. He didn't wake up. But that is fine with me. I just rested my head on his chest and looked at him.

It has been a month since me and Sayoran started to see ourselves as a couple. That was fine with me. As long as no one made the words 'I love you' fly around. I'm not one for love. Sayoran knows that and respects it. He wont say it until I say it. And Sayoran knows that it will not be happening anytime soon.

I guess I was staring off into space cause I didn't notice Sayoran open his eyes…. Or give me a wet willy.

"Oh that was nice… and wet." I said as I dried my ear out with the blanket.

"It seemed like fun." Sayoran said smiling.

"Well fun or no fun… I need to get you back."

I smiled evilly. I laid totally on Sayoran and moved my hands to his sides. He looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I wouldn't. But am I going to do it anyways? Of course I am."

I pressed my fingertips lightly earning me a light squeak from Sayoran. Then I went full out and tickled all I could, just to hear the sweet sound of laughter. We rolled around on the huge bed. Sayoran trying desperately to release my hands from him. He finally grabbed my hands and put them behind my back as he laid on top of me.

"Ok you got me back. Now if only my sides didn't burn."

"Haha. Sorry. But hey. It seemed like fun." I said smiling while I mocked his words.

Laughing Sayoran bent down and kissed me. Once he pulled away I looked at his eyes. It is just a habit of mine I guess. I am always attracted to eyes. Sayoran's golden amber eyes looked back at me. They suited him. Fiery but caring.

I wanted sleep. Today had been such a long day. Well at least for me. Everyone else stayed here to sleep off their hangovers. I think I tickled Sayoran a little too hard cause I saw that he was starting to get the sleepy eyes.

I changed into my pyjamas which consisted if a white tank top and white tie up pyjama bottoms. I'm actually starting to wear colours other than black. Mostly blue and white. But I'm working my way to pink.

Sayoran was already asleep by the time I got changed. So I just crawled in beside him and dangled one arm over his chest. My head was in between his neck. This was the usual position. It just came natural to us now.

Before I fell asleep, I looked at Sayoran again. I sat up and placed my lips on his. It was kind of a ritual that I sometimes got away with.

I laid back down. Closed my eyes and let sleep come to me.

So this was different. Sakura is sort of changing. Her attitude is the same just her outer look and the way she is towards people she cares for are different. So ya.

Luv Janey


	21. Chapter 20

Street car racing. Why did it have to be street car racing? Street car racing was dangerous. I should know. I was involved in it a few years ago. Until it earned me a trip to the hospital with serious burns. I think I still have a tiny scar on my back from the crash. Yep. It sucked. Poor scared burning me.

Why am I worried about street car racing? Because I got my self into it. Why? Because I said I used to do it and Selina signed me up. Did I want to do it? Of course not. Why? Because this also is suicide. Considering I nearly killed myself the last time. Selina signed herself up as well so I'm not alone. Well not really. I'm against Selina and a few other people. Either way we win the same bidding whatever it is but still….

"You ready for tonight Saku?"

Yes. They had taken up the nickname 'Saku'. Mostly because everyone knows that the name bugs me and cause they think its cute. I'm not a fan of cute only when it concerns me.

"Yeah. Are you sure YOU want to do it though?"

"Yep! I've always wanted to try so I am! Nothing stopping me now!" Selina said bravely.

Brave. Haha. Everything I am not. It might seem like it. But really I'm the girl who cries when her ice cream falls on the ground.

"Don't worry Saku. We have updated cars. No red buttons for you to push. And are totally safe. I'm more excited to see how you race." Selina said almost professionally.

Professional. Haha. Everything I am not. It doesn't seem like it. And it never will.

"Yeah. I've seen you kick ass on a motor bike. There's no way you cant be the same in a car." Sayoran said coming up from behind me.

But there's one difference. In motorbike racing, the vehicle is smaller, more easy to slip by people. In cars, you got to be pretty quick to get through other cars. If you aren't, your basically dead. Granted the tracks are bigger.

"Hey come up to my room! I want to give you the clothes your wearing tonight." Selina said. She kind of sounded like Tomoyo. Tomoyo had a keen fashion sense and always tried to get me into clothes she made.

Selina gave me black knee high boots, a short black skirt, black tube top that only covered my boobs and black mesh material that went over the rest of my stomach. I felt like I was just going out to a club again. But hey. That's Selina for you. She wore almost the same thing except instead of a skirt she wore pants.

"Oh and take your gun with you. The track is pretty close to Tiger territory. They shouldn't bother us but its no mans land so you never know."

Yep. I know.

We pulled into the track stands. Well if you can call grass over thick mud stands…

Everyone came to watch. Apparently this didn't happen very often in the gang. I met other people that lived in another hideout. They heard of me but I didn't hear even one name that was told to me before. Lets see there was:

Tyson

Raven

Jamie (a guy)

Lain

Sarah

Robin (also a guy)

Drake

Tray

And some other people that I just happened to forget. Me and Selina looked around at our competition. And to tell you the truth. I'm scared shitless. These guys were big. No not fat big. But muscley over powering elephants. But maybe they couldn't ride that well. Maybe it is all show no talent. God I hope so. There were other girls but they don't look that intimidating. Or maybe they want us to think that. Maybe in the end they will beat us. God I hope not.

"We better get back Saku. It's going to start in a few minutes."

"Alright." I took one last look at our competitors. I pictured them as harmless little chipmunks… But even they bite.

Sayoran stood beside me leaning against the car. His one arm draped over my shoulders. God I felt like that intimidating gang that was all for show and no talent. Basically a mixture of everyone else I saw.

The guy who held the bids and set the races yelled to me and Selina to get going to the track.

"Do it up babe!" Selina called to me.

Sayoran gave me a good luck kiss before I followed Selina. It was the same as the last time I raced. We lined up on the track. Had this prostitute girl walk out in front of the cars. Wave her little hanky around that she pulled out of her pants. And let it drop to the ground. Sending us speeding off.

I wasn't dong to bad. There was one person in front of me and Selina was beside me. Now see there was only so much space to get through this person. But am I willing to see if I can get through that space? Of course not. Am I going to do it anyways? Of course I am. Why? Because I am an idiot.

I stepped down on the gas pedal hard. I caught up the guy in front and now we are both side by side. Dangerous position. If he decides to knock me out of the race, he is more than capable. But I am not about to let him do that. But did he try anyways? Of course he did. I was just about to fully pass him when the hood of his car bumped the butt of mine. The back of the car swayed. Good hit but it wasn't enough. This wasn't a race anymore. This was a game. Who could get to the finish line first? Who was the one that would crash? Who was the one that will die?

The thing is… you never knew who. But I was determined. This game was in my hand. And it had no way out.

I was almost there. Just another half a yard. Of course I would have made it in without any problem, but there always has to be one thing that goes wrong. The guys car that I passed started to swerve and spin. And it was coming right after me. I wish that I had that red button thingy again. I was going the fastest I could already. I was almost there. But being almost there wasn't enough.

I got hit by the spinning car which in turn my ca started to spin. I think I know now how a bottle feels when people play 'spin the bottle'. Everything looked all whirly. It wasn't until I came to a slow agonizing stop that my head started to spin. I heard a crash but I was too dizzy to see what it was. People surrounded my car. Their faces pressed against the muddy windows. Sayoran… or at least I think it was Sayoran, opened up the door to get me out.

"Damn Sakura. You sure know how to win a race."

What? I won? No way. I thought I was going to die. How did that happen?

I was still dizzy and had to hold onto Sayoran for support.

"Your lucky. Any further and you would have ended up like that guy."

He pointed to someone or something but I didn't look up t see. I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Guess what? You won about twenty thousand dollars plus all the racers cars. They bet high against you."

Sayoran kept on talking. I was mostly trying to get my vision back.

"God Saku. You are whacked aren't you?" Selina said as she came into my room. After the race Sayoran drove me back to the house. I was on my bed half sleeping.

"I'm just here to drop off your money. The cars you won are parked outside. You should see them. Jamie came back with us to work on the cars. They are in pretty good shape but Jamie said he wanted to update it…. You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"You could say that."

I sat up and took a drink from my water bottle. Most of the dizziness went away but my head hurt. I think I drugged up on Tylenol.

"Well we made supper for you if you want to come down." Selina said walking back out of the door.

Poor me. Poor little dizzy head nauseous me. If I ate just at the turn of my head I would puke it back up again. Goody.

I needed fresh air. Did I really want to get up? Of course not. Was I going to anyways? Of course I was. Why? Because once again I am an idiot. I got up shakily. That's when I decided I would crawl. It made me less dizzy and if I fell I would only be a few inches from the floor. So less hurt for me all around.

I crawled to the balcony. If I didn't know any better I'd think I was a dog. Thank god I know better. I climbed up onto the bed-like chair.

If Selina ever signed me up for another race I would shoot her in he face.

So ya. Its back to school for me. I hate it but hey! What are you going to do? Blow up the school? (If only I could) But yes updating wont be as frequent as last week. It sucks cause I want to get this story done so I can start the next one. Its going to be called ' Memoirs'. Basically its what the character ( I haven't decided who yet) remembers about themselves. I'll have more of an explanation later but yeah.

Luv Janey


	22. Chapter 21

You know, if you really paid close attention, you could see her talking to her self. The old woman on the park bench I mean. She was kind of fat, long white hair, and rusty looking eyes. I sat on another bench a little ways away from her. Why? I was waiting for Sayoran to get here. The slow ass said to meet him at the park in town and here I am waiting for him. Why did he want to meet me here? I didn't know. Maybe he was going to give me ice cream like a little child. Maybe he was going to give me a swift kick in the ass because I stole some money from him. Maybe he just wanted to watch the old lady talk to herself.

"Are you just going to sit there all day and wait for something exciting to happen?" A voice asked from behind me. Oh lucky me. I get the sneaky approach. I turn around to see Sayoran standing there looking all smug in his beige cargo pants and black shirt. I stand up and walk towards him not saying a word. I flicked him on the nose and said,

"What took you so long? I had to sit there and watch that lady over there talk to herself for about half an hour."

"Yeah sorry about that. Mikelle wanted to talk to me about something."

I was about to ask what it was but instead Sayoran grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the forest in the park.

"I want to show you something."

How nice. Maybe it was a pile of mud. Maybe it was just the trees. Maybe it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen……

When I say most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I mean a tiny sparkling pond, cherry blossom trees that covered the sky. Why was this so beautiful? Because if you were there, you would know what I am talking about.

I stood there frozen. My gaze catching every inch of the wonderful sight. I smiled. I really smiled. And it was full of heart. Not the ever faked smile that I know Sayoran hated. It was the smile that I never smiled before.

I felt Sayoran slip behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He is such a romantic. Well, I wasn't really one for romance. But this was just perfect.

"I love it when you smile. It shines in your eyes." Sayoran whispered into my hair. His breath lingered on my neck. I felt chills.

He moved away from me and went to sit by the edge of the pond. Instead of following him, I turned to the trees and found the perfect one. I started to climb up the tree to the I could rest in it. So that I could see all of what Sayoran showed me.

"Its beautiful." I said almost breathlessly.

"I knew you would like it." Sayoran said from the ground. I saw a tiny flash and I heard a little click from where Sayoran was. I looked down to him to see him put away a camera. I would have ripped him apart if I wasn't in a tree. Why? Because I hate having my picture taken. They had to do that back at Tie Diamond. I nearly shot the guy.

Sayoran looked up at me. He had that twinkle in his eye that he usually got. I don't know what it means. It just appears some times. Maybe its because he's happy. Maybe its because he has something in his eye. Maybe its because he loves me and wants so desperately to say it. But I wouldn't let him.

I felt guilty now. What if I never allowed him to say it? Would he start to not like me anymore? Maybe he would end our relationship. Maybe he would hate me. I could not have that.

I jumped down from the tree, landing right beside him. He didn't look at me. He just stared at the little pool. I stared at him though. I think I finally respected just how much I liked his eyes. His golden amber eyes. They were full of joys and pains. Maybe I did that. Brought him pain.

"You can say it if you want." I said to him. Sayoran turned to look at me.

"Say what?" He asked.

"You know. Say you… love…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to embarrass myself if he really didn't feel that way.

"I thought you didn't want me to say it?" He said again. God why did he have to me so good to me!

"I know. But, I'm not sure about this but, I think you want to say it. I think I have held you back from saying it long enough. I wont say it. But you know how I feel right? Nothing will change its just, I cant say it. Not yet." I explained feeling like a fool.

Sayoran looked at me like he was surprised. And why shouldn't he? I would never say anything like this. Why? Because its just not what I do. I am the ungrateful, sarcastic girl that doesn't soften up like this. I think I am going crazy. We stared at each other for another second. Sayoran put a hand on my cheek.

"Sakura. I-" I'm pretty sure I know what Sayoran would have said, if the cell phone hadn't gone of in his pocket. Why did this always happen on a situation like this? Because its just the way things go. Why? Because the world is one big screw up.

Shit.

That was time well wasted. Sayoran gave me the "I'm pissed off too" look. Couldn't blame him.

"Hello." He answered the phone.

"Where are you and Sakura?" The phone said back with a voice that sounded like Selina's.

"We are in town at the park. Why?"

"We need you back here. One of the houses were ambushed. We think the Tigers are looking for someone."

"Alright. We'll be there in a little while."

Sayoran hung up the phone that imitated Selina's voice.

"Come on. I think this might have to wait for later." Sayoran said. He glanced at me one more time, then took my hand in his again and walked off in the direction we came in.

Now I'm not really saying I totally believe in this, but it is said that things that come in three's are omens. First it was the interruption between me and Sayoran. Now I see bullet holes in the windows. The glass broken. The front door smashed. I couldn't tell if anyone was inside. But that's the second bad thing today. I really wish I didn't have this omen thing stuck in my head now.

Before Sayoran stopped fully on the side of the road, I jumped out and ran to the house, pulling out my ever handy gun. Why? Who knew what was in there. I stopped just before the doorway and peered in. I couldn't see anything or anybody. So with that little fact in my head I dashed through the doorway and into the hall. Still no one.

What the hell was going on? I didn't know. Why? Because I am stupid. Sayoran came up behind me.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Over here!" Someone called.

We swivelled around to see Shaynu at the end of another hall. We ran down there to meet him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Tigers thought they could ambush us. They came on foot. Sneaky people. But Mikelle saw them before they got closer than a few yards." Shaynu explained.

"Where is every one else?"

"In here." Shaynu led me and Sayoran into the basement. Is was an area that me and Sayoran hadn't seen much of. Apparently it was supposed to be the safest place in the house.

Once we got down there I saw Selina holding her left arm. She was probably shot there. Jamie was sitting against the wall. Blood leaked from his fore head. Lily tried to keep his head from bleeding but it was a really bad cut that looked like it didn't want to give in anytime soon.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you." Mikelle said.

"O-Ok." I said a little shaken from the sight of others that had injuries.

Mikelle took me back upstairs and over to his 'office' type thing that he was always in. No one really went in there except for Selina and Mikelle.

"Sakura, I heard something one of the Tigers yelled. I cant be to sure of it though." He started off.

"What did you hear?" I asked not really wanting to know. Maybe they were coming after Sayoran. Maybe they wanted something important from us. But why would he just tell me?

"They said something about… you. They said they wanted you. We didn't get anything more than that. But I know that they are looking for you. We managed to kill off most of them. I think only two got away."

"A-are you sure you heard that?" I was scared. Why? Because I was a new target. Targets are not just the things you play on where you shoot an arrow and see if you hit it. In gangs, targets mean that they either want you dead because you are a threat to them, or you have something they want.

"Yes I am quite sure. I know what your thinking. I don't like it any better than you do. Remember that promise that Sayoran made us say when we wanted you two in? Well that still hasn't broken."

I could barely hear him anymore. This was scary. More scary than being chased down a highway while being shot at. More scary than being shot. Why? Because…. Because… I cant even answer myself anymore.

I started to panic inside. I think Mikelle saw it. I think the whole world saw it.

Me. Panicking. Shaking. Crying….Wishing that I was never born into this life of hate, murder, and dieing. If I could fix it I would. How? I wouldn't live anymore if I said how. Sayoran could be with a lovely girl that isn't me. I wouldn't endanger the gang. I would be the lonely girl that liked being lonely. I would not be in this world. I would see the way things are supposed to be.

But how are things supposed to be?

Yes well. This wasn't really my plan. I didn't really want to keep writing this story. But hell here it is! I'm going to end the story! Its not going to take so long though. Maybe about five or six more chapters…. Or less I don't know. Like it has always been I think of these things off the top of my head. So anyways hope your happy those of you who like the story. Sorry if I disappointed you before.

Luv Janey


	23. Chapter 22

You never really think about things like this often. It's like it'll never happen to you because it just wouldn't be the right thing. But until you finally realize that you were wrong, that you were not the one person in the world that is safe, you realize many things. Maybe they were lost memories. Maybe they were things you longed to forget but never really got rid of. Maybe it was the pain you felt a long time ago.

Memories came back to me as I stood in front of Mikelle, still being in his office. I could hear his distant voice. He was trying to bring me back to his world. The world where I was in danger. The world where I put people in danger. The world I hated.

I saw his fuzzy figure. He reached out to me as if I would sip away forever. I wish I would. Maybe then there would be no point for people to get hurt… for me.

Sayoran… I thought of Sayoran. What would he do? Leave me because he doesn't want to get hurt? Kill me to save the pain? Break my heart…?

No I wouldn't allow that. I'll be the first one to leave. I'll never come back. If I leave no one will get hurt. If I leave I'll be happy on my own. If I leave….

Now I wasn't too sure of this, but maybe I fainted or blacked out. I felt like shit. My head hurt. My stomach lurched. My legs were barely able to move. Yep. You could say this was a first class wave of shock. Either that or someone decided to get me drunk without my knowing. I couldn't open my eyes. Not yet. I'm not really in the best mood to see what would be seen in front of me.

It could be any of a few things: Sayoran or someone else in the gang

All of the gang

The gang doctor (that just happened to be away when the gang was attacked)

Or (my personal favourite) a blank room

I listen for anything. Movement. Breathing. Anything that would say someone was there.

I tried to feel for someone. Feel if someone was watching me without them touching me. Feel if anyone was in the room (a little talent of mine). Feel for anybody.

I heard or felt nothing. Either there was one in here and I am just paranoid. Or someone had a magical aura and were able to hide it from me. Sneaky people they are. And to think I thought I knew them. Maybe they knew I could feel people. Maybe they are just taking precautions cause they don't want me to freak. Maybe I am just paranoid. Maybe I should just open my eyes.

I slowly started to open my eyes. Why? Because I wanted to see what was out in front of me. Why? Because I'm an idiot.

My eyes being fully opened, I looked around. No one. Well at least no one that I could see. But at that moment, the door to the bathroom opened to show a half naked Sayoran. I guessed he just came out of the shower. Steam surrounded him. Almost like a mist.

I wanted to close my eyes again. I wanted to pretend I was still asleep. Maybe then I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

I quickly closed my eyes but I could still see through a crack. Sayoran looked at me. He wasn't happy. Why? I didn't know. He just seemed like he could kill everything in hell if he wanted to.

He looked away and walked over to where his new clothes lay on a chair. That's when I noticed that I still couldn't feel him. It still felt like I was alone in the room. Maybe it was because I saw him. Maybe my senses just weren't working today. But if I couldn't feel him, wouldn't that mean that he hid his aura? Meaning that he would have a magical power?

No. No. That's just stupid. If he had a magical power, Sayoran would have told me. But then again, I never knew why he ended up in Tai Diamond….

I 'woke up' again just in time to see Sayoran slip on his black shirt. He turned around. At that instant I felt his aura flare up with happiness.

"Ha! I knew it!" I yelled, not thinking about how Sayoran would take my sudden out burst. Of course that kind of showed on his face as he looked really confused. Well who wouldn't when you think someone is asleep and they yell "Ha! I knew it!" at you?

"Um. You knew what?" Sayoran asked.

Ok. Now this really didn't think about. Did I really want to tell Sayoran what I had discovered about him? Of course not. Why? Maybe because I would be so wrong that Sayoran would try to stick me in Tai Diamond again.

"Uhh. Nothing. It was just a dream. I uh…. Good Morning!" I stuttered out.

"Try good night. That must have been some dream."

"Yeah well. You know how some people get those really weird dreams. Heh."

Sayoran just looked at me like I was the craziest person he'd seen. Maybe I was. For all I know, I could be the craziest person alive. But I couldn't let Sayoran know that I knew he was some sort of…magical person. Again, for all I know, I could just be in this weird delusional state. I hoped so. I'm not one for magical things.

I was still kind of in that weird state where you have a head and your dizzy but your still very aware of what's going on. I'm pretty sure Selina gave me some painkillers or Advil. It wasn't helping that much. Either that or she just painted a M&M or something and made it taste chalky and dry. We planned to go to a club tonight. Maybe to see what the Tigers were planning. Maybe to see how long we could stay there without being disturbed. Why? Couldn't say. Sayoran argued for me to stay here but Mikelle said that I would be in danger alone.

Point taken.

Either way Sayoran wanted me safe. He talked to Mikelle for awhile. About what? I didn't know. Why? Cause it apparently was a 'secret' talk. I don't like secrets very much. Especially if its concerning my safety. I like safety very much. It ensures that I am safe. Hence the word 'safety'. I'm thinking Selina was in on this whole secretive thing too. She decided that she would drag me all the way up to her room.

I swear this room is where the first omens that changed my life happened. Well sort of. Remember ; first I actually got into the pink and yellow disgusting room. Second I slipped in the shower. And third she gave me the clothes that I now have grown accustomed to.

"So what where you a-" I started but was interrupted.

"Your going to wear some of my clothes again tonight." Selina said.

"Why? My clothes are fine." I say confused.

"I know they are. I just wanted for you to try some new clothes I made myself. I made another matching pair but you have a skirt." Selina said.

This wasn't flowing too well with me but I went along anyways. They were up to something. What? I didn't know. Why? Because I'm a retard.

Selina pushed the clothes into my hands and shoved me into the bathroom. How I hated this bathroom.

I walked out about ten minutes later. Now this was… different. It felt like I was wearing almost nothing. Just a piece of short, black leather the surrounded my hips to barely my mid thighs. And two black pieces of long material the spiralled up around my stomach, just covering my chest and looped around my neck. Not really what I expected. But what else can you expect from the unexpectable Selina? That's right. The unexpected.

It wasn't too long after that we left. Instead of motorcycles, we took cars. No there were no red buttons involved. I think I had enough of those the first time I ever saw one.

Sayoran drove. I was still a little light headed. Of course I said I felt fine but he didn't trust me either way when I offered that I would drive. We used one of the cars I won at the race. It was black, basically the same as the rest of the gangs car. But this one had a few extra features. I hadn't figured them out yet. One kind of looked like a sliding roof button. Another one looked like a flame thrower. That would have been my favourite one if Sayoran would've let me push the button. Grumpymeister.

We soon heard the loud booming of music coming from a club called Magila. Flashy, but not much else to the name unless they specialized in making a new drink that was named Magila. I doubted it.

Walking past the guard type guy we went to a big booth that was located in the corner. Big because everyone from the house (that included fifteen people) and another house that gave us a total of thirty-six people. Why so many? Couldn't say.

A guy came up to us and asked what we wanted. As a joke to myself I asked for a Magila. Like I expected, no Magila's for me. Instead it turned out to be Sake. Why? I didn't know. First thing that came out of me mouth I guess.

After a few gulps, me and Selina excused ourselves to go dancing. Of course the rest of the girls followed us. Why? Nothing better to do than to follow other people I guess. A guy came up and tried to dance with me. I looked at Selina. She just danced towards me. I think the guy thought we were lesbians. Ha- ha. Lesbians. Funny. Not to be rude. By all means, lesbians can be that way. As long as its not with me.

The guy eventually went away. Considering me and Selina were practically all over each other trying desperately to get the guy to leave.

I was starting to get thirsty again so I told Selina that I would be back. It was a little hard finding my way through all the people dancing. I had to punch one guy for grabbing my ass. I think he's still out cold somewhere on the floor.

Finally navigating myself to where the people ended and where the booths were, I headed back towards our table. I heard mumbling coming from our booth. I got a little closer. It was only the guys. I just wanted to get a drink. I slowly walked closer…..

"They are going to hurt her."

….. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How do you know that for sure?" It was Sayoran's voice.

"They've done this before. They wont hesitate. You and Sakura have to leave." Mikelle said calmly.

"To where? We do not have anywhere else to go. And you know what you saw on the TV yesterday." Sayoran argued again.

'What? What did you see on the TV?' I wanted to ask them that so bad. But what would they say if they knew I was listening?

"I know… I don't want to have to take that risk. But the Tigers want her. Bad. I would rather her not be in that situation." I could tell that Mikelle's calmness was getting to Sayoran. But I wanted to know desperately what they saw on the TV. Maybe it was just a little bomb thing that was blamed on us. Maybe Sayoran was just overreacting. But why would he overreact? I didn't know. Why? Maybe because I still haven't seen another side of him. A side he wanted to hide from me.

"Either way, she is in trouble. The only thing that I can think of that you do right away, is get out of here fast. That way, no one can find you." Mikelle said.

"I cant do that! She doesn't deserve-"

"Listen Sayoran! I don't even want to find you! I will not stand around and watch another loved one of our gang get killed! I swore to you that I wouldn't let her get hurt. And I am keeping my promise. Whether you like it or not. You WILL leave tomorrow. I WILL NEVER hear of you two being back here again. Got it?" I winced at the sound of Mikelle's voice. I had never heard his voice so harsh. It was always calm and reassuring. I wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.

I don't think Sayoran said anything again. All I heard was some shuffling and foot steps…. Towards me. Oh boy. I turned back around to go the way I came. Well that was until I felt a strong arm grab my elbow. Oh goody. I was caught. By who? I didn't want to turn around and find out. Why? I didn't want to hear what that person had to say.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I know you heard what we said."

Ok. You just broke rule number one. And I don't want to talk back.

"What's going on Sayoran?"

And I just broke rule number two.

I didn't look at him. Just stared at the wall in front of me. Pretending that the wall was in its underwear. Just to cheer me up.

"I can't explain that now. But please. Tell me something?"

I turn around to stare at Sayoran. No more naked, underwear wall. Just Sayoran.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?"

We have a staring contest. Who cannot look at each other the longest. We stare at the floor. At the walls. Anything but each others eyes. But Sayoran starts to lose this game badly. He starts to stare at me. I can feel it. His eyes first roaming at my feet. Then they glide up my legs and to my stomach. Up my stomach, past my chest and to my face that is staring at the floor.

Why couldn't I answer? I didn't know. Why? Because I am an idiot. This shouldn't have been hard to answer.

Sayoran is losing points fast. I was winning this game. The 'stare at anything but Sayoran' game. Did I want to be losing? Of course I did. Was I going to make my self lose anyways? Of course I was. Why? Because I should.

First I start at his feet. Then my eyes glide up his legs and to his stomach. Up his stomach, past his chest and to his face that was staring back at me.

"Yes." I said.

Of course I trusted him. Why hadn't I gotten it out quicker? Because I am stupid. If only I could rewind time and say it the day I met him.

His eyes. They had that look again. The look that gobbled me up in the pools of amber.

Damn.

I hated it that I felt this way. But loved it at the same time. Love and hate. Stupid words. They say so much to one person. But they are only letters put into a word and is said that they mean something great.

"I love you."

Oh whoa! Now how did it come to this! Who else is after Sakura? Oh man. I'm sorry I ever quit this story. Haha! Happiness is great! Well unless you hate happiness.

Luv Janey


	24. Chapter 23

Had I heard right? I mean, I'm sure my hearing was pretty good. Maybe I just had cotton in my ears. Maybe I just imagined it. I wasn't expecting it even though it should have been obvious. I mean, I told him right? I told him he could say it. So why did it come as almost shock? I didn't know. Why? Maybe cause the stupid cotton in my ears is getting to my head.

I stared at Sayoran. I think he realized my state of confusion… or just idiocy. We had another staring contest. I was losing badly while Sayoran took the strategic move of staring at my feet….100 points…200 points….300.…

Was I supposed to be happy that he said it? Cause really… I felt the same. Almost like I knew that he had always felt that way. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't and was just saying it to get me to be quiet.

400.… 500.…

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said it yet." Sayoran's hair said to me (cause that's all I could see of him).

600.….700.…

"N-no. I just… wasn't expecting that…."

800...900...1000

Why don't I say it back? Because I cant. Why? Because I don't feel that way. Why? Because I lost that feeling along time ago when my father, and Gabriel died.

Sayoran starts to lose the staring contest as well. He looks right into my eyes.

900.…800.…

Was it so hard for me to comprehend the fact that someone said they loved me again? Apparently. Cause I just stood there. I was sure that Sayoran was confused as well.

700.…600.… 500...

I still felt his hand lightly grasping my elbow. It almost tickled. I'm pretty sure I started to smile. But if I didn't, then I didn't know why Sayoran started smiling.

400...300.…200.…

"I think… I'm glad you got it out. It's nice… to know." I say in this teary voice. Great. So now I am going to start crying. I try to hold them back.

100.…

Sayoran closes in on me. I can feel his body heat all over me. It feels like waves heat, splashing onto my skin. I like this feeling.

"Don't you ever forget Sakura Kinomoto. No matter what happens. Don't ever forget." He whispers in my ear.

0.…

BOOM!

Yes. In case anyone was wondering, that was a bomb. Screams could be heard from the dance floor and the bar.

Hell no.

I guess you would have already figured out who's bomb it was. And to put it lightly. I was as scared as hell.

Why was it that the Tigers just happened to ruin a good moment? Because that's just the way things go. If it didn't, then there would only be happy people every where. Not really my style.

Mikelle came to me and Sayoran.

"You two have to leave. Now! Go out the back way. There should be a car waiting for you. Go!" Mikelle ordered and ran. Did really want to know why he said that? Not really. But I think I got it either way.

I heard other voices invading the club.

"Find Kinomoto!"

"Bring her back un harmed."

"Make sure to kill Sayoran Li!"

We were both frozen. This was just perfect. Just what I didn't need.

"Damn. We better go Sakura." Sayoran said. I knew I heard him. I just wasn't moving. Why? Because I was scared.

"Sakura! Move!" Sayoran yelled.

I think he grunted in frustration and picked me up and ran. My head bobbed on his chest. But I still couldn't move. I felt numb. Not even my eyes could close. I could only see what went passed me. Not much really. Just a hallway. A door. An alley. A car.

Sayoran put me into the car and closed the door. I think the shutting sound woke me up from my 'daze'. Sayoran got in on the other side, started the car and sped off.

I think we were about a block away when a huge crashing sound came from the club.

"No…" I said.

No. Mikelle, Lily, Jamie…Selina.

"NO!" I yelled. Sayoran stopped the car to look at me. I just jumped out of the car and started to run back to the club. Tears dripped down my face and swept into the wind as I ran as fast as I could.

They couldn't die. I wouldn't let them!

Sayoran called after me. I soon heard his footsteps running after me.

I collapsed to the ground. Landing on my hands and knees. I felt blood trickle from them. But I didn't care. My tears flooded the ground.

Sayoran caught up to me. He leant down to my height an brought me into his arms.

"They're dead. They're dead because of me! I hate them! I hate the Tigers!" I sobbed.

"Shh. It's not your fault." Sayoran said.

"Yes it is. If I would have run away when I had the chance back in Japan, they wouldn't be dead. I killed them. And they want to kill you. All because of me." I said.

"No. Its wasn't you. I refuse to hear you say that again."

How could he be like this? Especially when the people I cared for died for me today.

I felt dirty. Dirty, knowing that I could never see my friends again.

Sayoran ushered me back to the car. He laid me down in the back seat. I just stared at the floor. Tears still streaming down my face. How I wished I was dead.

I think I fell asleep after about five minutes. I slept through the whole night which time period concluded to be all of three hours. When I woke up, the sun shone through the window. It felt warm and comfortable. I felt a stinging pain on my hands. I lifted my left hand to see it cleaned and bandaged. I put my hand back down.

Something was different. I didn't feel the leathery material of the car on my back. I didn't hear the car running. I didn't feel the car moving. Instead, I felt warm sheets. I heard soft wind. I felt an arm laced around my stomach.

I took a god look around. I was in a room. Whether it was a house bedroom or a hotel room, I couldn't tell. If it was a hotel room then it was a very expensive one. The sheets were white and silky. There was a canopy draped over the bed. The wind blew the white silk curtains into the room. I might have thought it was a dream. But I was still wearing the same clothes that I wore to the club. So either Sayoran snuck into a mansion, or someone just thought they might help us. How? I didn't know. I was probably asleep at the time.

There was a knock at the door. Who was it? I didn't know. Why? Cause I'm still half asleep.

"Hey Sayoran! You up yet!" A voice said through the door.

I got up to go see who it was. Did I really want to see who it was? Not really. But I was going to anyways. Why? Because I am stupid.

I opened up the door to find a girl. She looked to be my age. She had black hair the was put into two buns and ruby eyes. Pretty really.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said back.

"You must be Sakura. I'm Mei Lin, Sayoran's cousin. You and Sayoran better come down for breakfast soon. My Aunt Yelan doesn't like to wait for too long. You'll find new clothes in the dresser. Make sure to wake up Sayoran soon please." She said to me before turning and leaving.

Oh goody. I get to meet Sayoran's family. Don't I feel lucky. I went back to the bed and sat next to Sayoran. What a baby.

"Hey. You better wake up. Some girl who I think said was your cousin said that we should go down to breakfast because her aunt doesn't like waiting." I said to him, even though I knew he wouldn't wake up.

I leaned over him with one arm on the other side of his body. I gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Bingo! We have an awake Sayoran! Yes it seems that the only way he will wake up is if I kiss his head. Strange, but always works.

He grumbled something that I couldn't hear. But I was pretty sure it was something about cursing the world for having small sleep periods. Couldn't blame him.

He looked at me with the most drowsy eyes I have ever seen. If you thought about it, he kind of looked like Dopey from Snow White. Ha… ha.

"Hey." I said to him.

He smiled.

"Hey." he said back.

"You want to go down for breakfast?"

"How bout, can I sleep in for another hour?"

"Sorry but your cousin Mei Lin said that her aunt Yelan wants us down there."

"Oh great. Out of all the places I could have gone, I chose here."

"I think I'll ask you about that later. Come on. Get dressed." I ordered.

I got up and went to the dresser to find the clothes Mei Lin spoke of. I got out a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. And just for the sake of letting Sayoran be lazy, I got out cargo pants and a shirt for him. I threw them on top of his face.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem."

………………………

The water poured all over my body. It felt so good to have hot water on me. To have the soap clean off my grubby body. I thought back to when I felt like this and didn't have to worry about anything. Back when me and Sayoran were living with the Wolves.

That's when it really struck me. I haven't been able to think about anything that has happen. About Mikelle and Selina. About my now screwed up life. It came as one big hit. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I just stood in the shower and watched flashes of events that went before me. Some of them I recognized. But others…were things that I was doing, but I hadn't done anything like it.

I saw the club Magila blow up. I saw me running back, crying for all that I lost that night. I saw Sayoran saying he loved me, to me. I saw Mei Lin scarred. I saw me slamming into a wall and pushing back off to catch up with Sayoran. I saw the hurt in his eyes.

I felt the tears run down my face, but I could not wipe them away. They trailed down to my chin and dropped to my feet. I had no clue what I was seeing. Its like I was seeing the future. Sounds a little Sci-Fi or something, I know.

I cried for Selina, Mikelle, Lily, Jamie, Sarah, everyone that I knew that I loved. I soon dropped to the level of my feet. My knees rammed hard on the shower floor. Pain shot through me like one big bullet. But I didn't care. I couldn't care. My hands surrounded my head in a desperate need to stop the pain. I screamed out of pain.

Footsteps. Running footsteps. That was good. Someone was coming to help me. I couldn't think of anything else now. Just, someone is coming to help me. All my previous thoughts had left me.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. My knees bled and screamed to not to hurt anymore. I just stared at them. At Sayoran. He looked scared. So was I.

………..

So im kind of rewriting the last few chapters that I wrote. I didn't like them…but if anyone else did….too bad. J

Janey


	25. Chapter 24

I felt warm sheets around me. It felt so nice. I think it felt that way cause I was naked still. I opened my eyes and looked around. Different room from before, that much I knew. I sat up which made the sheets fall down to my lap, exposing my chest. Yelling. I heard yelling from outside the room. It sounded like Syaoran…and another woman.

"So she is just another rebel. A disgrace like you." Said the woman.

I wasn't too sure if they were talking about me but, that woman sounded like a bitch.

"I will not allow you to talk about Sakura like that. She is not how you think she is." I heard Syaoran say.

Thank you Syaoran.

"Oh really? So she was in Tai Diamond for no reason then?"

"Yes. Her step mother hated her. I helped her get out. She couldn't live in that school."

"So why didn't she just get out herself? From what I heard on the news, she is quite an abomination."

Bitch!

"Do you think I wanted to stay there either? She needs me, and I need her. She doesn't know how much I need her."

"This has nothing to do with her needs. It has to do with you. How you got out of that school and now have police after you. I should call them right now. They will take you and that little girl away forever."

I hate you!

"I don't know why I even bothered coming here. I should have known you would be like this."

"Be like what? The mother that knows how to keep you from going back to the way you were?"

"…..I'm leaving."

Syaoran opened and closed the door behind him. As he did that I pulled the sheets back up to wrap around me. He rested his back against the door and rammed his head into it. I winced. I tried to move but something was stopping me. Syaoran looked up at me and walked over.I looked stupefied at my knees, then as Syaoran came closer I looked up at him.

" Don't try to move. You hurt your knees badly. You bruised them."

"Syaoran…what happened?"

"You fell in the shower. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember that now, but…who were you talking to? Why are you leaving?"

"My mother" he said with much distaste "and…we are leaving, along with Mei Lin. I cant stand my mother. I know you heard what we said. I hope you understand, I never thought differently of you."

I just looked at him. Not sympathetically. Just looked. Why? I don't know. Maybe cause I just needed to look at him. Maybe I am just in a dream world and staring at random things.

….wait….what's that pounding sound?

"Syaoran!"

It came faster than the speed of light. It was a swirl of black and red hair, tumbling over Syaoran.

It could be one of a few things. A talking red and black dog. A clean bog beast. Or random talking hair. Now back to the real world I'd say it was Mei Lin.

"Syaoran! Please say your taking me with you? I cant stay here any more." Mei Lin pleaded, with a gush of tears to go with it.

"Whoa, calm down. Of course I'm taking you with us. What's the matter?" Syaoran soothed.

I felt this sudden pang of emotion. What was it? I had no clue.

"Aunt Yelan, she….she…doesn't like me…very much and…" she trailed off.

Syaoran got the instant hint of what was happening to Mei Lin. He pulled her in close and let her head lie on his chest. All the while I'm watching and still trying to get my emotions straight. Maybe it was hate. Maybe it was happiness. Maybe I'm just being stupid, which tends to happen a lot now a days.

Syaoran 'shh'ed, and rubbed Mei Lin's back as she cried into him. His back was to me so I couldn't see what his face was thinking. It was a big struggle, but I can safely tell you that getting up with bruised, bloody knees.. Is not easy. Walking is another fun story. Usually you limp with one leg. Limping with two legs looks like your mad dashing it while kids are attached to your legs.

I wobbled my way into the bathroom with the white sheets around me having still being naked. I wanted to see my face. See what my eyes were thinking.

They were the normal, abnormal green colour. Bright and shiny. But there was a flicker of that unknown emotion in them. It didn't go anywhere. Just stayed dead right in the middle. I looked a it for a long while. Its still there.

Then it came to me….either I was really hungry….or this was jealousy. Now out of consideration of my stomach….I'd say I was hungry. Now back to the emotion that I couldn't identify, I'd say it was jealousy. Why? I have no clue.

Mei Lin is Syaoran's cousin. Unless Syaoran suddenly turns incest (which I doubt...but I have heard of family marrying...) then I highly doubt I have anything to worry about….

….but she's still another girl who gets his attention!

_So what you get more attention than she does. _Says my ever annoying mind.

But I don't want him to give attention to other girls.

_Your being greedy Sakura._

…..God I hate you.

I heard a muffled voice behind the bathroom door. It kind of sounded like,

"ere is saura?"

If I didn't know any better I'd say there was an Italian mob coming after me. But back in the real world I'd say Syaoran finally noticed I was gone.

I wanted to say,

"Oh in here! In here! Pick Me!" …

But I was at a lack of activeness. I'll just let him find me.

…….

The door opened with a kind of swooshish sound.

Bingo! We have a winner of the find Sakura behind a door game!

"Sakura. How did you get up? Are you ok? How are your knees?" Syaoran asked almost frantic.

Yippee! Now lets play the thousand question game!

"Syaoran. Very awkwardly. I'm just peachy. They hurt like a bitch." I answered him back almost mockingly.

"Sakura we have to leave soon or else Yelan really will call the police to the house. Here I grabbed some clothes for you. Hurry, but don't hurt yourself anymore."

Something seemed to really be up Syaoran's ass. It was probably the whole Mei Lin thing. I wouldn't blame him. Well, I wouldn't if I didn't have a case of the jealousy eyes. My eyes are already green so Syaoran cant tell the difference.

I looked at the clothes he brought me. Black sweats, probably more comfortable for my knees. And a black tank top. I love it that Syaoran knows how I like to dress.

I fumbled around with the pants for a while. Then I figured it might be smart to sit down and do it….They were on in three seconds. It still felt awkward to walk but this time around I kind of got the hang of it. You'd think I was walking like a normal person…..if I didn't look like a huge elephant.

I came out of the bathroom to see two packed, large bags. I didn't have many clothes with me so I had no idea where Syaoran would've got the million clothes that were folded in there.

Syaoran stood beside the bed looking at a picture. I tried my best not to fall over myself walking towards him. He looked up at me. Smiled. Looked back down at the picture. Put it face down on the night table. Grabbed our bags. Said "Wait here, I'll be back to bring you down stairs." And left.

So I sat. Waited. Took a quick look at the picture. Which turn out to be 5 quick looks that took 5 minutes each time.

In the picture, there was Syaoran and two other men. Syaoran looked to be young. About 7 or 8. The other men were much older. In their 20's it looked like. They were all wearing traditional kimono's. They stood in front of a large cherry blossom tree.

My viewing was cut short when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I placed to photo back down. Made myself look like I did nothing. And waited.

Syaoran came through the double doors of his room. We said nothing to each other. He knows I looked at the picture. He knows I'll ask about it. But not yet.

He picked me up and started to walk with me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair, having been the only part his neck could turn to.

We still didn't say much of anything to each other during the drive…to wherever we were going. I got out a CD case and flipped through it. And the grand choices were:

Coheed and Cambria

AFI

My Chemical Romance

CKY

HIM

And something I've never heard of

Not much choice. So I did a little innie minnie minie mo with my eyes closed.

I landed on CKY. Pretty good choice, having them being my favourite band. I slid the CD in the little CD player thingy in the car.

_The first time I saw you I thought that I  
Would just make another  
_

My Favourite song. Sara's Mask. Syaoran didn't seem to mind the change of silence to music, so I sat back and closed my eyes. Then I thought of something….

Why did Yelan say "Back to the way you were" when she and Syaoran were fighting?

_And then I realized that in life you were  
Just another mirror_

What did she mean by that? I don't know. Why? Cause I'm a retard. Maybe he liked to play with dolls and act like a girl. Maybe he really liked a girl and killed for her. Now back in the real world…I still cant think of what she meant.

_The first words you spoke were the ones that I  
Vaguely remember_

Is Syaoran holding out on me? Is he pretending to be someone else?…No…I doubt it….Or do I? Shit! I hate it that I think like this. First I think weird thoughts. Then I confuse myself…whatever happened to not thinking?

_But tied in a knot all the times that we  
Haven't spent together_

I looked at Syaoran. He seemed to be off in space somewhere. I hope we can watch the road at the same time…..I started to pat my head and rub my stomach. It went well for a while but then I lost it. I turn my head back to Syaoran to see him looking at me. It was one of those 'I'm going to look at you like you're a loser and try not to laugh' looks. He was starting to crack already.

_And is it your face  
That's got you down?_

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing. Just wondering about the one I'm dating is all. I thought a person with the name Sakura would be different from you." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"And what was the difference?" I said a little worried of where this was going.

"She wasn't as beautiful." Was his nonchalant answer.

_Or is it your mind (mine)  
When no one's around? _

I just kind of looked at him while he watched the road. I say kind of because I was thinking at the same time. As we already know my multitalent-ness isn't very strong. What was I thinking? I don't know. Why? To busy watching Syaoran to know. If I'm lucky, I'll catch on to it later.

_And now when she leaves in the dark  
Behind amber waves of cancer_

I kept on staring at him. I went from his messy brown hair that I was sure hadn't been brushed in a while, to the side of his muscular jaw. My eyes ran down the side of his neck and down to where his collar bone popped out a bit from under his black tank top. How did I manage to get him?

_A stroll in the park is a walk from her  
Hopes to be a dancer_

I mean, I know how I got him. But why him? I don't mean this as a bad thing. How did I deserve to get him? I don't know. Maybe he had pity on me. Maybe he had nothing better to do. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe I'm not. Awe damn here we go again. Its just one big circle.

_A light at the end of a tunnel that's  
Been going on forever_

First I think about something nice. Then I question it. Then I start to doubt it almost completely. Then I figure out that I'm the circle thing again. If there was ever a time when I was very frustrated…it would be now.

_You don't understand why these people  
Are looking unfamiliar_

I heard Mei Lin shuffle around in the back seat. She was dead asleep. Her hoodie exposed her collar bone and neck. There were red marks there, and bruises. There even seemed to be a scar running from the side of her neck down….wait. wasn't this what I saw in the shower…

_So take my hand  
I will walk you around in a mask  
Why don't you tell me now  
_

I trailed off thinking. Of what? This weird supernatural, csi type thing. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I already am. Maybe I should just stop thinking….that settled I turned back around to face the road again.

"Syaoran?" I asked not facing him.

_Is it your face  
That's got you down?_

"Yes?" He answered, not facing me either.

"You know back at Tai Diamond?…What did you mean when you said 'I'd never know what I agreed to?'".

"Oh that? ….Lets just say that from the moment I saw you…I knew I'd be the one to escape Tai Diamond with you. I just wanted to get you going…you know…encourage you to come with me, so to speak." Syaoran answered.

_Or is it your mind (mine)  
When no one's around?  
(thinking thoughts of a suicide)_

"Oh I see."

Why did I just randomly ask that? Maybe cause I was to dumb to figure it out in the first place. Maybe I just wanted to hear Syaoran's voice. Why? I always hear it anyways…why now? Maybe I needed comfort. A lot had happened since I came to Hong Kong.

_  
And now when you leave in the dark  
Inside everybody's answers_

I did an over view of the last few months:

Got enrolled in Tai Diamond.

Met Syaoran.

Escaped with Syaoran.

Joined a gang.

Lost another person I cared for deeply.

Got together with Syaoran.

Lost my new family. ( the gang)

Had a weird vision type thing while bruising my knees.

And now we are on our way to…somewhere.

Doesn't sound like much…but when you add all the little extra bits in…its big.

_You're planning a way to abandon us  
And live your life the way you like_

I looked out the side window. Little kids were playing in a school yard. Stray dogs slept on the sidewalks. An old woman strolled along the streets. I sat in a car waiting for my new life to begin. Waiting to be someone I knew again.

But what about Syaoran?

_Avoiding the urge to go sulk  
In your remedial appearance_

Syaoran was my new life. But had I excepted it yet? Of course not. Why? Cause I'm an idiot. I was brought up to believe that nobody lived in my life but me. But now that Syaoran is here….I don't know what to do. Its so clear but confusing at the same time.

_Sara I only expect to see  
The whole thing a little bit clearer_

If I ever got my mind straight…I wonder what it would say.


	26. Chapter 25

Ryu. His name was Ryu. Long lost cousin of a friend twice removed from their dads, moms side, who is Syaoran's best friend, but Mei Lin's long lost lover now found again …or some bullshit like that. He was rich. Owned a three story building all to himself. Had a mile of a backyard that held the worlds largest pool. Had a few maids here and there. And finally….his own bar and dance floor in his basement.

He greeted Syaoran with the old 'Oh my god dude I haven't seen you in ages. What the hell are ya doing here?' type thing. He greeted Mei Lin with the quickest make out session I've ever seen. All the while I was left in the car wondering if I could make a run for it now while I had the chance to get away from all these lovey dovey people. Now back to reality, it would at least take me a day to get out of the car alone, another half a day just to get to the gate, and forever to get into town. And while doing so, either get eaten by giant racoons, or get raped and murdered.

"Oh Ryu. I want you to meet someone." Syaoran said.

Oh. Have I met this person? Maybe Syaoran has a hooker up his sleeve somewhere.

"Sakura. This is Ryu. Ryu. Sakura." Syaoran introduced.

Oh my god its me…wait was I the hooker up his sleeve?

"Nice to meet you Sakura. Why don't you come on out and get into the house?" Ryu said.

Or maybe I was the ignored girl in the car…hard to tell.

"She bruised her knees so its hard for her to walk." Mei Lin said.

Oh wait…maybe I'm the giant racoon.

I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. But it wasn't Syaoran…

"Who the hell are you?" I asked dumb founded.

"Um…I'm Ryu. Remember? We just met?…"

Really?

"Oh yeah. Haha. Sorry…Ryu." I said stupidly.

Syaoran stood in the background laughing at me. Oh man. If my knees weren't screwed up…oh would he get a swift kick in the-

"Here is your room Sakura. Well and Syaoran's too." Ryu sat me on the bed, and I looked around. The walls were plain baby blue. A balcony was off to the left. The bed had drapes around it that were tied back.

"SAKURA!"

"Damnit what!" I yelled.

Syaoran stood there dazed…opps..

"Are you alright? You seem very out of it today." He sat beside me and took my hand.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Just a lot going through my mind s'all." That's when I remembered…

Should I ask or not...was the problem. Did I want to ask? Of course not. Was I going to anyways? Of course I was. Why? If we haven't been through this enough…I'm an idiot…get used to it.

"Syaoran?...In that picture…who were those two men?"

He froze. I saw an intense stare in his eyes. He didn't want to answer. Why? Cause this could be something I don't want to know. Or something he doesn't want me to know.

"Well, the one man was my father. And…the other man was just a friend."

He kind of rushed the last part…and looked really awkward while saying it. To a stupid person it would be really obvious…but this was way beyond obvious…that man did something. What? I have no clue.

"Is there something that you are hiding from me? I mean don't take me wrong…but ever since you brought out that picture…you've acted kind of…off. You don't have to explain anything if you don't want you."

Why'd I say that? I want him to explain it whether he likes it or not. But will I push him to say it? Of course not. Why? Cause I cant bring myself to do that.

Syaoran had that face on. The one that said 'I want to tell you cause yes I'm hiding something. But if you knew I'd have to kill you.' …I hate that look. It's worse than his 'I'm gunna look so innocent right now so that I can kiss you because I love it so much' look.

"Uhh… never mind. I didn't ask ok? Just forget that I asked." I said…cause now I just feel bad for asking and making him think…cause I know how much he hates to think.

"Oh um alright." He smiled, grabbed my hand and kissed it….

….then he gave me the 'I'm gunna look so innocent right now so that I can kiss you because I love it so much' look. I hated that. Why? Cause I fell for it every time. I gave him the look that said 'Why do you do this to me'. And he responded with a ' Because I can' look. He leaned in and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

"God I hate you sometimes."

"I know you do." Syaoran kissed my forehead, because I love it when he does that. And he got up to unpack our stuff….

….and all the while I felt like one lazy shit.

Later on Syaoran brought dinner to me. We both ate on the bed and watched cartoons that I haven't seen in ages. I got a little more mobile, without Syaoran noticing of course. I walked around for a bit when he left the room. I still looked like a stumbling idiot, but I was getting better.

We went to bed soon after, having a long day of driving. Syaoran cuddled up to me. His head rested between my shoulder and head. His arms wrapped around my lower body and my arms around his neck. Syaoran kissed my neck repeatedly. I giggled. Frick…I never giggle. This was about the second or third time. But I couldn't help it…I'm ticklish.

I rubbed Syaoran's neck and back as a returned affection, having not being able to do much more. I felt his breath on my neck steady to a slow pace. That told me that he had fallen asleep. Hesitantly, awkwardly, but easily, I left his warm arms and waddled my way to the balcony. It was a beautiful night. Stars streamed across the pitch black sky, a slight mist of rain fell that cooled my skin. I counted out five bright stars and gave them secret names. All for five different people. Selina, Mikelle, Nicholas, Gabriel, and Syaoran. The brightest star was Syaoran's. It held peace to my mind. As long as that star was always bright, I know Syaoran would always be ok.

I must have fallen asleep on the balcony couch. It was damp, so was I. I expected to be getting a cold from this. I walked back into the room. Syaoran was still fast asleep.

I changed my clothes into comfy, loose pants and a long sleeve shirt of Syaoran's that I liked. Using the walls and railings in the house I supported my self as I walked around trying to find a kitchen or the other life in this house. Though I doubt I'll see Ryu or Mei Lin about for a while.

I gave up my search and decided to head back to the room. As I suspected, Syaoran was still knocked out. I went and laid beside him. Just looking at him. I hated that I teased myself like that. I needed to hold him. I moved in closer and slipped my arms around him and let my legs tangle with his. Although I flinched some from bending one knee to much. I think that woke Syaoran up cause his eye slowly opened….opps.

I just gave him that innocent goofy smile that said 'opps'. He groggily laughed.

"You know, one day I'm going to wake up and just attack your lips cause of that look you give me every time." He said.

I blushed…damnit here I go again with the blushing and the cuteness…god!

"I guess it just habit now. Get used to it. Haha." I laughed.

"Sakura…what am I going to do with you…oh wait" he kissed me quickly " that's what." He smiled and rolled over me to get off the bed. His hand brushed my face as he got up. But he put his hand back on my face and guided my head up to get me to sit up.

"I haven't said this in a while…but, I love you."

I kind of froze. I say kind of because my back seized up for some reason. Was I going to wig out? I sure felt like it. Why?…I have no clue…what do I look like? A super smart person? I should think not. Why? Because that's just how it is. If it were any different then life would be fair…and we can't have that now can we?

Thank god for Sayoran's intelligence. He knew I was still getting over it. So he smiled, kissed my fore head and went to get changed. Would some random person think that I didn't love him by the way I act? Probably. But they wouldn't know any better. Here's a big secret…

….I am damned in love with Syaoran.

_My or may we be this way forever?  
Tell me lover what will become of the other_

Well now that, that's out of my head and stuck in my ass….I got up myself to try and find the kitchen again. Should I really be walking around now when Syaoran can nag me for it? Probably not. Am I going to anyways? Yep. Why? Cause I'm stupid.

_Bones, skin, nails and flesh  
On a bed of lack of passion, a medieval consequence_

Waddling my way to the door I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. It was probably Syaoran fooling around or trying to scare me. So I played the stare at the wall game again. Which seemed to be my favourite.

_They worry you with all the talk of how your not their kind_

"Syaoran. I am a big girl now I can…" As I looked back, it didn't completely register what I was seeing.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

I looked at me. I was holding my arm. How? I have no clue. I shiver went down my back at the way I was looking at me. That innocent but evil glare.

_Now adjust it, you must trust me darling  
Subsequentially it seems you deserve more than me  
They bury you while wearing garments of funeral fire_

But a sudden change of emotion came to my/ her face. Her eyes went soft, like she was going to cry. Did she? Of course. But what really freaked me out, was that she was crying…blood. Blood came out of her eyes instead of normal tears.

_Now i'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

I wanted to scream. But my mouth wouldn't open. I wanted to run. But my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to get away. But my body was frozen. The other Sakura gripped my arm tighter as she cried. I tried to look away, but my eyes couldn't look anywhere else.

_Now i'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

Blood started to run down my arm as her nails dug deeply into my skin. I made a whimpering sound. That was the most amount of hope I had escaping my lips.

_This will hurt you, it's killing me  
This will hurt you, it's killing me_

One tear went down my face. One tear that I was afraid of. One tear of blood.

I screamed my heart out.

Of course that wouldn't have helped me cause as soon as I did…the other me disappeared and turned into Syaoran.

_This will hurt you, it's killing me  
This will hurt you, and I will to, and I will_

"Sakura!" He said as soon as I stopped screaming.

"Syaoran. I…I …I cant…I have to go…out for a…bit. I'll be…back." I stuttered out as I ran for the front door of the house. Syaoran came after me and yelled for me to come back. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I needed to go somewhere.

_Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this boy_

I grabbed a helmet for a motorcycle I saw outside. Starting the motor bike, Syaoran came to my side.

"Sakura. You cant go. Tell what happened?"

_Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl, this boy_

"I cant right now. Please Syaoran. I'll be back….I love you.." I cried. Cried because of what? Because I love Syaoran? Maybe. I have no clue.

_But now I punch a wound and once again forgive my sin_

I looked at him through the helmet visor and sped off. I heard a vase crashing behind me from the front of Ryu's house. Syaoran wont understand. Not right now….he doesn't know of my own secrets yet.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fault_

What happened in the past is coming back for me. I lied to myself this whole time. About what? My family. I had more of a family than just my father. I lied to myself about this everyday that I lived until I could completely forget about it.

_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
This is forever_

I couldn't take this with everyone I lost now. That's why its so hard for me to take death. That's why I want to die so bad so that I could see everyone I loved again. But if I did die right now…it would be a death without Syaoran. He needs to now. I cant keep my own secrets anymore.

_There is always one more fault  
This is forever  
_

But how can I tell him that….I caused my families death?

……………………………..

Yeah just a bit shorter this time and a bit confusing…its supposed to be that way. Keep the reader guessing that's what I say.


	27. Chapter 26

I remember back when Cassandra killed my father, I found out that another member of my family had their own secret. Touya, my big brother, was part of the Tigers. Well the Japan area Tigers. He had been with them for a long while. And soon I was adopted into the Tigers. I was the youngest there. Touya wouldn't allow me to get the Tiger tattoo until I was older, having been ten or eleven at the time. So I got a ring. It had a silver band and a red diamond encrusted in it. It was too big for my fingers so I wore it around my neck with a silver chain. It brought out my eyes, they said.

_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way_

I still have that ring. I never show it though. It's been hidden around my neck. That's why the Wolves never noticed. That's why the Tigers didn't know it was me, until they finally figured it out. I played with it. As much as I wanted to throw it away, there was some odd attachment I had to it.

'Nobody could forget those eyes.' I remember Gabriel said. He was right.

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

Funny though. I met Gabriel through the Tigers. He was just a young kid as well. We were friends for a long time until we finally got the clue that maybe we should be more than friends.

So what I am saying when I say 'I caused my families death'…. When I left the Tigers after Gabriel died, they where enraged. I said I would never go back and that they could all burn in hell. They held that against me and killed my brother and whatever family I had left besides Cassandra. Why they never killed me is a mystery. Maybe its because I owed them. I got into a lot of trouble when I was younger. My fourteen to sixteen years, I got into drugs and started cutting myself. They helped me out. Got me back to my health. I caused them more trouble than I was worth. So to make it up, I was engaged to the next leader of the Tigers. Who that came out to be would have been Gabriel, but he died all too soon. So now I have no clue who that would be.

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me_

I shook my head. Thinking about all this again was not a good idea. Even more being out by myself wasn't the best idea either.

I headed back to Ryu's house. It'd be better that I get back to Syaoran. It had been a few hours. Around lunch time now. As I got to the drive way and parked the motor bike I wondered if I could slip in unnoticed. I wanted to see Syaoran, but not just yet. I didn't want to explain anything. I looked at my options of how to get into the house.

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness_

Climb up a tree and go through the window.

Magically teleport myself into the house.

Levitate my way through a window.

Or walk through the front door and cause myself to be noticed….nuh uh.

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

So if I had to pick, I'd magically teleport myself into the house. No back to the real world, I'd say climbing the tree and jump onto the balcony was my only option. I walked over to the tree, took a deep breath and started climbing. I thought I was doing pretty good up until I fell off. I managed to land on my hands and knee's. Not so good for my knee's. That really kind of hurt. I shakily stood up. I brushed myself clean.

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing_

'Haha you cant climb me' the tree mocked.

"Oh just you wait. I'll cut you up into pieces and feed you to the fire." I grumbled.

"Who?" I heard behind me.

I turned around and low and behold…there's Syaoran. Standing there with the best face I've ever seen.

_So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink_

'Ohhhh it's your lover boy.' I heard the tree.

"Oh I was uh talking to no one." I lied and turned back to the tree. I stuck my tongue out at it. I went around the other side of it to see if I had a better chance on that side to climb it. Syaoran came beside me. He looked up at the tree then back down to me.

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me_

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"The tree."

'Pahaha your hopeless' the tree said.

"Why?" Syaoran asked again. I guess now is the time for 21 questions.

"Because I'm trying to sneak into the house unnoticed."

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness_

'Just try and climb me again.'

"Isn't that a little pointless now? I have already seen you." He laughed

"Well we could just pretend that you didn't see me, and then you could come into the room about fifteen minutes from now say 'gasp! Where did you come from' then my success will be complete." I explained.

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

'If you try again your just going to fall, again'

I jumped up to the branch that was the closest to the ground. I wrapped myself on it and swung my body on top of it. I got up from there….but the damn tree was right…I fell, again. But thank god to the almighty Syaoran who caught me and we both landed on the ground beside each other.

"Stupid talking tree. I really need an axe." I mumbled.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. Syaoran also sat up, looked at me with the 'something is very wrong with you but you do it so well' look. He laughed, grabbed my waist and rolled so that he was mostly on me. I know he's not going to ask about earlier just yet. He'll take my mind off of it for a while, then ask.

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you_

The fallen leaves crunched under us. Syaoran laid his head down in between my head and shoulder and nuzzled my neck. My nose tingles as I feel a sneeze coming on.

I say "achoo"

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away_

Syaoran laughs into my neck. He plays with my hair. I love that feeling if I haven't said it before. I wonder where I would be now if Syaoran wasn't here. Well obviously back at Tai Diamond. Syaoran closes his eyes. It looks like he's falling asleep, but he still plays with my hair. I hold his other hand and he squeezes it tightly as if he will never let go.

I go "achoo"

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you_

I must either have a cold or I'm allergic to the tree. I can still hear it in my head saying 'I make you sneeze, now how are you going to climb me? I don't see any wings on you'. As much as I have a newly formed grudge for it, the tree did look really nice from on the ground. Its orange coloured leaves fell lightly around me and Syaoran. It kind of reminded me of that time when Syaoran and me where on the swing back at the gang's house. It's just one of those things you never forget. God I'm starting to sound like a romantic….ugh.

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn_

Kodak moment.

_As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now_

………………………………...

So yes I say me and Syaoran fell asleep there. It was about nightfall when we woke up. We were tangled up in each other bodies. My arms where around his waist as my head rested on his chest. Syaoran' s arms where around me as well, one under my head and around my shoulder and the other one on my waist. Our legs were tangled up as well. I was really wanting to move cause I was so hungry that I could've eaten Syaoran. Maybe I'm a cannibal at heart. Maybe I should just stop thinking about cannibalism. Maybe I should just stop thinking.

I carefully moved Syaoran's arms from around me and his head off of my chest. Time to dominate this tree. I rubbed my hands together and started up the tree. I sat on the first branch and looked down. Syaoran was still sleeping like the dead sleeper he is. He'll wake up soon. I stand up on the branch and climb my way up to where the window of me room is. Yep. That was harsh on the knees. The tree is still mocking me. 'So now what are you gonna do? Jump to that window? Paha what a joke.' This time I agree with the tree….I'm stuck. Maybe I could call for help. Maybe that's not such a good idea. Maybe I could just climb back down.

……..deal

I climb back down slowly. I say slowly because I nearly got a branch through my stomach causing a near death experience. I swing off the last branch and my ungraceful-ness makes my fall flat on my face. I grumble and sit up, brushing the dirt off of my now swollen face.

"Ever think of using the font door? I hear it works wonders now a days." Syaoran smirks at me. I just want to take that smirk and shove it into the ground.

"Funny. I don't remember giving you the Oscar for great inventions." I shoot at him.

"Sorry. Bad mood." I say soon after.

"How about we get supper? I'm starving." Syaoran comments getting me and him up at the same time. Kind of a funny dance move if you thought about it real hard….cause apparently I just did.

"Nah. I figured I'm gonna become anorexic and wither away slowly." My stomach disagrees and makes the loudest growl the century has heard.

"Right. Well come on anorexic girl. I hear we have steak waiting for us."

God, I could never go hungry….But I'd be such a dummy if I said I liked god in the slightest. I hate him more than he loves me.

………………………………...

No way.

"You're serious about this?"

"uh yeah. You've done it before."

"I also almost got killed doing it."

"You're exaggerating."

"But why?"

"Cause we need money or something."

"So you'd put my life on the line?"

"I'll be with you."

"Why couldn't it have been street motorbike racing? I'm good at that."

"You are also good and street car racing. People will bet a lot of money on you."

Syaoran must die. So my past comes to haunt me again. Lucky us, there's a street car race in town today, and guess what Syaoran did? I'll give you one guess….no he didn't bet money on a frog. He signed us both up for it. And if I had my gun handy he would not be a live any more. I glared at him. If I survived this then maybe I'll forgive him.

………………………………...

'Hokay. You've done this before Sakura.'

Syaoran pulls up beside me and smiles at me….that smile had to die.

The red light turns yellow.

'…This should be easy. No body else is here. Just you and the road….and you're comforting yourself….god I'm fucking crazy.'

Yellow light turns green….green means go…

So I go.

It's me behind one other person and Syaoran beside me.

'Gotta pass this guy. Gotta pass this guy. Gotta pass this guy….oh god I'm passing this guy.'

I look out of the window at the person next me. He looks at me. And that's when I know. That's when I freak. That's when I swerve.

Now don't get all worried. I recover quickly.

'Just don't look at him. The road. Look at the road.' So I look at the road. I look at who is in front of me. Syaoran is. And up coming is the finish line. And guess who is trying to pass us. That's when I have a plan.

I speed up. Do I know what I'm doing? Of course not. Why? Cause I'm a retard who wants to get herself killed apparently. Syaoran stays at the same speed. Good that's what I need. Now no one could ever try this except if you are as crazy as me. When I get close enough to Syaoran's car, I speed up and the wheels of the car bring me up onto the top of Syaoran's car and I ramp off of it. Brining me in the lead and over the finish line. Like I said. No trying that. I spin until I stop. Syaoran gets to me and looks wigged out and excited at the same time.

"My god how the hell did you manage to pull that out of your ass?" He breaths out.

I cant even speak. I'm off in a different world where elephants fly and birds choke on their own musical notes.

"Him." oh. I guess I can speak now?

"Him who?" Syaoran asks. I look at him.

"Him. Tiger. He's here. I saw him." That's when I remember.

Syaoran doesn't know Tiger.

"Sakura, who's Tiger? Is he…Oh." I think dumb ass gets it.

"Leader of the Tigers. They're here too. I know it." Money is being thrust into our hands and through the window of the car. People are clapping and saying 'good job.' While I'm freaking out.

Screaming. I hear screaming. I look through the window and see motorbikes running through the crowds of people. And I'm thinking….'Shit.'

"Get in! We have to go!" I say to Syaoran. He doesn't say a word, just jumps into the car and I drive as fast as hell could take me. Syaoran pulls out his. And I'm thinking, 'did he plan this?'

The motor bikes follow us out onto the streets, so does Tiger's car. Bullets pierce the back window. Syaoran sticks his arm out and shoots back. One….Two…Three bikes go down. Still not enough to get them away from us.

"Take the wheel. I got a plan." I say to Syaoran. He grabs the wheel as I let go and climb into the back seat. Do I really know what I'm doing? Of course not. Why? Maybe I have money stuck in my ears and in my brain. Maybe I'm just an idiot. My bet is on the money brain.

I start flinging things out of the window. Glass, used bullets, little metal things…paper. I kind of hoped that the glass or metal would get stuck in a tire or jump up into the engines. I saw one bike go down. Great going Sakura, you're a real thinker. Give me bubble soap and I'm deadly.

So that plan gone down, I grabbed Syaoran's gun and started shooting. I must have been really out of practice cause I was missing pretty badly. Eventually I got a couple down, but this time, I was aiming for Tiger's car. Take out the leader and you take out the rest…right? Too bad I only managed to get the front window until they started dangerously shooting very close to my head, but they were only missing by inches. Like the never wanted to hit me. I turned to look at Syaoran, he was fine. They hadn't hit him…yet.

The car swerved, and I got pushed backwards on the seat. My head bounced off the door and I swear I heard my brain crack. I swore and looked around. Everything was kind of spirally and my head hurt like a bitch. I couldn't get up. Cause if I did, what I last ate would be all over the car.

"Sakura? You okay?" Syaoran calls back to me.

Yeah I'm just fine. But I need a wrench to shove my head back into place.

"Yes." I lied. I'm good at that….sometimes.

"Just lay there Sakura. I think I've almost lost them."

Where the hell else do you expect me to go?

The sounds of bullets exiting the guns lowered. And eventually they stopped. I couldn't hear any motorbikes or cars after us either. I tried to sit up but large invisible boulders sat on my head. I felt warm blood trickle down my neck. Just great. If I don't die from dizziness, I'll die from blood loss first.

The car rolled to a stop. That settles it; I'll die from blood loss. Syaoran got out of the car, looked around for a minute then opened up the back door. Syaoran's head looked a little off and fuzzy.

"Shit." Syaoran says.

No. Not shit. Blood, Syaoran, its called blood.

He slowly sat me up and looked at the back of my head. He pulled one of those movie moves, and ripped off the arm of his shirt. He dabbed near the top of my neck. Is that where I hit myself? Cause by the way my head hurt I could have sworn I hit my skull.

"Is your eye sight blurry?" He asked.

Since when are you the professional?

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to get you to Ryu's house. He has a doctor there. Just try to stay awake." Syaoran laid me back down. He left the cloth under my neck. Some good that'll do. Course it could be the difference between saving my life or not.

The inside of the car looks yellow. Or is that eggshell? Maybe it's just white. No. Taupe. No wait, maybe just white. No, its eggshell…Or is it black? Maybe it's blue. Or a really dark purple. No…definitely yellow.

Well I'm glad that I'm working on my paint knowing skills while my head feels like it's going to fall off. Every time the car went over a bump my head joggled, sending pain through my head. This was so much fun. This is the best fun I think I've had in years. I just have to ignore the pain and fuzziness and I think I'll do just dandy….Since when do I use the word dandy?

I only realized we had stopped when Syaoran flung open the door and pulled me out. Ryu was there, along with Mei Lin. My eye sight is getting better I guess. Well…not really. They had giant heads and buck teeth. Kind of like a bunch of squirrels.

Syaoran carried me like I was a bride into the house and up to a weird white room…or was it yellow? Things were sticking out of the floor. Things shined in my eyes. You'd think this was like a horror flick. But the trio of squirrel heads made it all worth while.

……………………………

Mono.

I think I have mono.

I'm conscious some of the time. Well at least I think I am. Maybe I just think I'm conscious but I'm really not. Maybe I'm just delusional. Maybe I should just stop thinking.

I heard Syaoran come in. At least I think it was Syaoran. There was another person there too. Could it be god?...Nah. Never in my lifetime.

"She got a concussion." One guy said.

No, I have mono dumb ass.

"Is she going to be awake soon?" Syaoran said.

Yes, I'm awake now dumb ass.

"I'm not sure. She is slipping in and out of consciousness."

Hence the mono.

I felt something grab my hand. So I squeezed it.

"I- I think she's awake." Syaoran says.

"No kidding dumb ass. I've been awake for a while now." So I can talk now….great.

I still couldn't move very well, except my hand. Oh. Wait, wait. I got some feeling in my leg. I wiggled my toes. Well it felt like I did. The feeling crawled up to my knee. I tried to bend it. It looked like an odd bending pole. Wait, feeling is coming to my hips. That was good. Success! My back now had feeling. I swung over the side of whatever I was laying on. Of course that didn't come without some dizziness….stupid me, like always.

"I should probably give you some pills to help you sleep." The unknown guy says.

"Give me any drugs and they will be shoved up your ass." I said, walking awkwardly away.

"Sorry. She's not a morning person. I'll make sure she gets to bed." I heard Syaoran say.

"I've had enough sleep to last me ages. I don't neeee-" I wobbled on my feet. I grasped onto the wall for support. Syaoran smirked at me, not making any move to help me.

"I hate you."

"I know you do darling." His smile grew.

Since when in hell does he call me darling?

I grumbled curses at the world and tried to struggle up from the wall. That took effort that I didn't have. I wanted to take Syaoran's smile and throw it to the ground and stomp on it.

"Bastard." I murmured as I passed Syaoran.

"Want to tell me what happened a couple days ago?" I was half way down the hall when Syaoran's voice floated to me.

I don't want to tell you Syaoran.

"It's complicated."

And I just broke rule number one.

"Then explain it to me."

……………………………

It took longer than hell to explain my situation to Syaoran. He looked so confused and he didn't know what to think. Neither did I. Hell, I was the one who was caught up in this in the first place.

"So you basically belong to them."

"I a sense…I owed them my life. And I walked away from it. From them. This in turn got my family killed."

Syaoran wouldn't look at me. Or was that couldn't? Either way, he was mad. At me? Hard to tell. At Tiger? I have no clue. Why? Cause I'm an idiot if we don't already know this.

"There's no way I can avoid this without getting you killed. It's what happened at Magila. It's what will happen if I resist anymore." I say.

"So you're just going to give yourself up?"

Wow. Shock me.

"No. You know I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to figure out something that doesn't include us running away all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Syaoran said.

His head snapped up to look at me and I swear my heart stopped and I went of in Nightmare land. There, I ran around in the crumpling flowers being chased my little horned things. Then my heart started again. And all it took was one second.

"Because I was trying to hide it. From myself mostly. I lied to myself constantly until I completely forgot. But a couple of days ago, my fears came back to haunt me." I explained.

I couldn't or I wouldn't look at Syaoran now. I remember this game. 'Stare at anything but Syaoran' game. But the game was put to a stop. Syaoran hand clasped on my chin and made me look at him. Did I want to? Of course not. Why? I have no idea.

I'm thinking, 'is this day over yet.'

"Didn't anything trigger your memory at all when we first came in contact with the Tigers? I want to believe you but this whole situation seems a little off."

He doesn't believe me.

"No. Nothing did. I spent years trying to forget. That's why it didn't come back to me easily."

And here's poor me trying to get him to believe what has happened to me.

He doesn't believe me.

"No. I think the fact that you were once a drug addict made you slow."

Ouch. That really hit me bad. Like a low blow to the stomach.

Syaoran let go of my chin and I got up. I walked to the door of our bedroom. I stared at it. I imagined it was in its underwear. Just to cheer me up. Then Syaoran tried another movie stunt.

"No wait. Sakura I didn't mean-"

"If you didn't mean it why did you say it?"

…..

"I thought so. I'm going to go be a druggy some more outside if you need me." Syaoran didn't follow.

Funny thing is, almost all of Tomoeda, Japan…everyone who was anyone was a druggie. Whether you were a small kid or and old timer, you had tried it or was addicted to it. That's how Tomoeda worked. I was one of the only ones who, out of few, who got 'unaddicted'. Really, if it wasn't for the Tigers, I'd either be dead or a human vegetable. So I really did owe them my life. Did I want to? Of course not. But if it came down to them killing Syaoran, would I? Of course. As much as I hated the damn bastard, I wouldn't let him die.

"I have something to tell you too." Syaoran says, coming up behind me.

I know you do Syaoran, but I don't want to know now.

"I've been keeping something from you and I know you know."

Do I have to get tape to shut you up?

"You didn't know why I was sent to Tai Diamond. And I think you should know."

I don't want to know. Stop talking. Don't tell me.

"I murdered people."

No.

"That man in the picture beside my dad trained me to be an assassin. I know you saw things on the news about a mass murderer."

Stop talking. Please just stop talking.

"Tai Diamond isn't a boarding school. It's a rehab/ reform school. That's where kids that have lost their mind go. That's why it was so secured. That's why no one ever got out."

I don't want to hear anymore.

"I'm sorry that I kept that from you. But now we are square. You know my secret, and I know yours."

I turned to Syaoran. I looked up at him but I really didn't want to. Why? Because I am crying. I am weak. I don't deserve to have Syaoran.

"I love you."

………………………………….

Ho'kay so I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time but stupid me started another story that I got caught up in. Hence the lack of updating.


End file.
